Final Fantasy:La Quête pour les Cartes Légendaires
by Magus-sisters2
Summary: OCLionel Wood est un adolescent qui vit une vie bien normale jusqu’au jour où une femme mystérieuse lui apprend qu’il doit se rendre dans un monde magique pour récupérer des cartes légendaires afin de sauver la reine des espers.FF6,FF9,FF10,FF12
1. Prologue

Bienvenue cher/chère fan de Final Fantasy!

L'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire est le résultat de 4 ans d'écriture ou nous avons effacé et fait des changements un peu trop souvent… Mais bon, nous nous sommes enfin pris en main pour finir cette histoire.

Par contre, cette histoire se déroule dans un monde que nous avons cree. Par conséquent, plusieurs personnages ont été créés dont la plus part des personnages principaux. Mais ne partez pas tout de suite puisqu'il y a bel et bien des personnages de plusieurs Final Fantasy qui vont interagir avec les héros de cette histoire.

En résume, c'est l'histoire de Lionel Wood, un adolescent qui vit une vie bien normale jusqu'au jour où une femme mystérieuse lui apprend qu'il doit se rendre dans un monde magique pour récupérer des cartes légendaires afin de sauver la reine des espers emprisonnée dans une pierre depuis 15 ans.

Nous tenons à préciser que tous les personnages et créatures tirés des divers Final Fantasy qui apparaîtront dans les chapitres à venir ne nous appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Square-Enix.

Merci et bonne lecture!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Final Fantasy :

La Quête pour les Cartes Légendaires

Prologue

Le long d'un couloir éclairé par le feu qu'émettaient des torches, des pas précipités résonnaient contre les parois des murs. Une personne en toge blanche se pressait parmi les autres passants aux habits identiques. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose de très important à révéler. L'inconnu s'arrêta finalement au pied d'un mur gigantesque. Il murmura un mot à cet obstacle qui arrêtait sa course et les briques se déplacèrent par magie pour laisser place à un court tunnel donnant accès sur un ciel bleu azur accompagné par ses nuages blanc dorés. La personne avança dans le vide sans aucune hésitation et déposa le pied sur une marche invisible où un nuage vint se former immédiatement. Sous chaque pied déposé, un nuage se plaçait. Elle arriva vers une petite île flottante dont deux silhouettes se dessinaient au centre. L'une se tenait un peu a l'écart et veillait auprès de la seconde Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble blanc et d'une légère armure dorée. Quant à la deuxième, elle tournait lentement autour d'un globe terrestre transparent, sa longue robe mauve pâle caressant le sol. Sa chevelure émeraude supportait une couronne et parcourait le bas de son dos. Des anneaux formés par des symboles étrangers tourbillonnant autour de la terre artificielle gardaient l'attention de la reine. Le nouvel arrivé s'approcha de la dame et se pencha respectueusement. Cette dernière, se tourna calmement vers lui.

-« Oui?

-Altesse, » commença la messagère essoufflée de sa course, « dans la forêt, le portail a été activé.»

La reine ramena son regard vers le globe, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté pour le faire pivoter jusqu'à une partie rosâtre. Ses grandes mains balayèrent gracieusement un endroit spécifique afin d'y voir plus clair. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua deux personnes disparaîtrent dans le nœud agrandi d'un arbre. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la dame.

------------------------------

Dans le clair de lune, deux silhouettes se découpaient, main dans la main, parcourant un cimetière. Un brouillard s'était levé et le silence régnait autour des deux inconnus. Une voix de femme s'éleva:

-« Tu es sur de toujours vouloir le faire?

-Oui, » répondit l'homme.

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez apprécie le prologue quoique court. Laissez-nous vos commentaires si vous le désirez. Vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le bouton REVIEW. 

Merci d'avoir lu notre prologue!

Magus-Sisters2


	2. Chapitre 1: Bonne Fête Lionel!

Aucuns personnages et créatures faisant parti des jeux vidéos de la série Final Fantasy nous appartiennent et sont la propriété de Square-Enix. Tous autres personnages fictifs apparaissant dans cette histoire viennent de notre imagination donc sont la propriété de Magus-Sisters2.

Merci et Bonne lecture!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

_Chapitre 1: __Bonne fête Lionel_

5 ans auparavant…

-« Lionel, » demanda d'une voix nasale un petit garçon aux cheveux blond.

-« Quoi… »répondit son frère d'une voix monotone.

-« Peux-tu m'aider dans mon devoir de mathématique?

-Allez meurs! Meurs!

-…Quoi? »

Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil à son grand frère. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la télévision entrain de jouer à un jeu vidéo. L'enfant lâcha un soupir. Il se leva de son lit à l'aide de ses jambes maigrelettes et se dirigea vers son frère.

-« Lionel, je t'ai posé une question. »

Le dénommé Lionel un peu plus musclé que son frère l'ignora et continua à appuyer sur les boutons de la manette comme s'il y avait un feu. Ce qui mit en colère le petit garçon. Il se plaça devant la télévision et répéta :

-« Lionel! Je t'ai…

-Hey pousses-toi!!

-Non! Pas tant que tu ne m'aies pas répondu.

-Dans tes rêves, » répliqua l'aîné en essayant de se trouver un trou entre les jambes de son frère pour voir l'écran.

-« Ok tu l'auras voulu! »

Le petit garçon débrancha brusquement la console de jeu.

-« Nooooooon! » cria-t-il comme si c'était la fin du monde. « Jimmy, ça faisait une heure que j'étais sur ce boss là!!

-Pas grave, » répliqua-t-il en lui tirant une grimace.

-« Attends que je t'attrape, » cracha-t-il en se levant rapidement.

Les petites jambes du jeune ne se firent pas prier deux fois avant de s'enfuir des mains de son frère qui s'était transformé en "terminator".

-« Maman! » cria Jimmy.

Il descendit les marches à la vitesse d'un éclair et se rua vers la cuisine où se trouvait sa mère qui faisait cuire du spaghetti. Jimmy se cacha derrière elle et, ce faisant, la fit tourner brusquement tenant dans ses mains une cueillere recouverte de sauce aux tomates. Le liquide s'envola et atterrit sur le chandail de l'adolescent qui venait d'arriver. Ce qui n'aida pas son humeur. Son visage refléta la couleur de la sauce dégoulinant sur son chandail et il se mis à tournoyer au tour de sa mère pour tenter d'attraper sa proie.

-« Calme-toi Lionel, » ordonna sa mère qui en avait assez de l'attitude de ce dernier.

-« Mais il a débranché mon jeu! » se défendit l'adolescent mais se rendit quelques secondes trop tard qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

-« Quoi?! Tu jouais à ton jeu alors que tu n'as même pas ouvert ton sac d'école?!

-Et après? Je ferai mes devoirs plus tard…

-Il en n'est pas question! Tu sais très bien que les études passent avant tout! Pourquoi tu ne prends pas l'exemple sur ton frère?

-Parce que c'est un "téteux" de prof!

-C'est pas vrai! » riposta Jimmy.

-« Jimmy est un élève model voilà tout! Maintenant tu vas monter dans ta chambre et faire tes devoirs et si tu me désobéis une seconde fois, je te confisquerai ton jeu pour une semaine!

-Quoi?!

-Allez! »

Lionel fit volte face et se dirigea vers sa chambre en grommelant. Il claqua bruyamment sa porte et s'assit sur son lit les bras croisés et n'ouvrit pas son sac d'école en guise de révolte contre l'autorité parentale.

-« Je hais cet endroit! »

Il frappa quelques secondes sur son oreiller afin de sortir sa colère et décida de se coucher plus de bonne heure.

Le lendemain matin, Lionel fut réveillé par son monstre domestique, son frère, qui sautait sur son lit comme un lapin.

-« Devine quoi, devine quoi, devine quoi, » criait Jimmy surexcité.

-« Quoi…

-C'est ta fête! Bonne fête!

-Wow tu as réussi à te souvenir du jour de ma fête, félicitation tu fais des progrès, » dit l'adolescent sarcastiquement à moitié endormi.

Lionel se leva en faisant tomber son frère de son lit et s'étira.

-« Hey! »

L'adolescent l'ignora. Pour lui, le jour de sa fête n'était pas si extraordinaire puisqu'il ne se passait jamais rien de spéciale en plus, c'était un jour d'école. Il se prépara tranquillement en enfilant son uniforme à contre cœur. Il alla rejoindre le reste de sa famille assise autour d'une table ronde prenant leur déjeuner.

-« Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri, » entonna gaiement sa mère qui semblait avoir oublié la dispute de la veille.

-« C'est pour toi mon grand, » dit son père aussi blond que ses fils donnant un petit paquet emballé à Lionel.

-« Éric! Nous devions attendre à ce soir pour son cadeau…

-Je sais mais je ne pourrai pas être là ce soir, Clara. »

Le fêté déballa rapidement son cadeau et fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas des effets scolaires ou autres cadeaux inintéressants mais un tout nouveau jeu vidéo. Son visage s'éclaira de satisfaction sous le regard interrogateur de son jeune frère.

-« C'est quoi, » demanda Jimmy qui prit le jeu des mains de Lionel.

-« Hey c'est mon cadeau, » répliqua Lionel en reprenant son présent.

-« Allons les garçons, » commença Clara, « ne recommencez pas encore. Lionel, vas ranger ton cadeau dans ta chambre et prépare-toi à partir pour l'école.

-Oui, oui, » répondit-il.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle à manger, il s'assit sur la chaise près de son frère où se trouvait déjà son déjeuner de préparé. Jimmy mangeait son repas, les yeux absorbé par le dos d'une boîte de céréales. Lionel croqua dans sa pomme quand sa mère s'écria :

-« Oh! Les garçons! Vous allez être en retard pour l'école! »

Elle se rua alors vers ses enfants, les boîtes à lunch dans les mains. La prochaine chose qu'ils se rendirent compte c'est qu'ils étaient dehors. Jimmy avait toujours sa cuillère dans sa bouche et Lionel tenait sa pomme dans les mains. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les deux garçons reçurent dans l'estomac leur manteau d'automne.

-« Bonne journée, » dit-elle avant de refermer la porte rapidement.

Ils ne se dirent aucun mot et partirent chacun dans leur direction pour aller à leur école respective. Lionel suivit le trottoir de la ville. Il passa au travers d'un embouteillage de véhicules faisant plaindre plusieurs conducteurs. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas tellement, restant indifférent. Il continua son chemin en dépassant quelques blocs appartement. Soudain une voix s'éleva derrière lui:

-« Hey Lionel! »

Il se retourna et vit une tête familière aux cheveux ébouriffés bruns sortir d'une fenêtre d'un appartement. Il salua son meilleur ami de la main et attendit qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Ce dernier enjamba la fenêtre pour arriver sur le balcon en métal. Il s'agrippa aux deux barres verticales de l'échelle et glissa à toute vitesse laissant sa chemise noire au motif de flammes rouges ballotter au vent. Il couru vers son ami laissant entendre le tintement des chaînes accrochées a son short rouge bourgogne. Lionel fut alors surpris de son accoutrement puisqu'il était supposer porter son uniforme pour l'école.

-« Salut Riki! Pourquoi t'as pas ton uniforme? Tu vas te faire prendre.

-Ha ha ha! Non pas du tout, » répondit-il en passant son bras par-dessus le cou de Lionel,

« J'ai tout pensé à ça dans ma petite tête. »

Il pointa sa tête avec un large sourire.

-« Bon qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore?

-Ah l'idée de génie, man, » s'exclama-t-il en lâchant son ami, « c'est ta fête aujourd'hui hein?

-Oui, et? » dit-il en ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

-« Bien tu vois, j'ai pensé te faire un petit cadeau. Tu sais une journée d'école c'est pas l'idéal hum? Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait sécher les cours toute la journée, » dit-il en tapant dans le dos de Lionel.

Celui-ci prit du temps avant de réaliser ce que son ami venait de dire.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, » demanda-t-il lorsque les deux adolescents traversaient une rue.

-« Ma mère va me tuer si je fais ça.

-C'mon Lionel! On va pas se faire prendre. On ira aux arcades.

-Et jouer au nouveau Tekken?

-Ouais! On n'aura pas à attendre une heure avant d'y jouer en plus! »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'école dont la cloche venait de sonner. Riki regarda Lionel avec un sourire qui ressemblait aux vendeurs offrant n'importe quels objets inutiles à un prix ridicule.

-« Hum…d'accord.

-Yea! Cool Lionel!

-Mais je vais quand même pas y aller habillé comme ça, » dit-il en montrant son uniforme.

-« Ah! J'y ai pensé! Viens, » dit-il en examinant les lieux.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson. Riki prit son sac, en sortit un chandail et le lança à son ami. Il surveilla autour tandis que Lionel enlevait son chandail bleu marin.

-« T'as vraiment pensé à tout hein?

-Ouais! Allez la voie est libre. »

Les deux garçons quittèrent la cour d'école. Ils prirent un aire normal pour ne pas paraître soupçonneux. Après avoir contourné le regard des enseignants présents dans la cour, ils accélérèrent leur cadence et atteignirent en quelques minutes le paradis des adolescents: les arcades. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il s'y trouvait à peine trois personnes: ceux qui ont terminé l'école ou d'autres qui l'ont lâché. Lionel et Riki se précipitèrent vers la machine à jetons. Lorsqu'ils obtinrent les pièces métalliques, les deux garçons se bousculèrent vers le jeu. Ils passèrent toute la journée à cet endroit. Ils ont pris une pause pour aller manger à un restaurant et ensuite étaient retourné à cet endroit. Il était quatre heures et demie quand Lionel se rendit compte qu'il devait retourner chez lui pour ne pas laisser de doute à ses parents de son méfait. Lionel s'approcha de son ami.

-« Viens Riki, on doit retourner chez nous sinon nos parents vont se poser des questions.

-Bah je peux rentrer à l'heure que je veux, mes parents s'en fou.

-Mais pas moi. Ma mère est très sévère pour ce qui est de la ponctualité.

-Ah ah c'est plate pour toi. À demain alors.

-Ouais.»

Lionel sortit des arcades et regarda sa montre voyant que l'heure avançait trop vite à son goût. Il se mit alors à accélérer le pas. Il était 4h45 lorsqu'il passa devant l'appartement de Riki. Il commença à courir en observant sa montre pour la centième fois. Il traversa une rue se faisant presque frapper par une auto.

-« Hey regard où tu marches, » cria le conducteur.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'excuser et se hâta à gagner le trottoir. 4h50, il se retrouva devant sa maison, essayant de trouver une excuse pour son retard. Il ouvrit la porte tout doucement espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Il s'y faufila et marcha discrètement sur la pointe des pieds afin de se rendre à sa chambre sans trop de problème. Il retint son souffle en voyant sa mère entrain de préparer le souper. Il monta les marches puis arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit lentement et la referma de la même façon. Il était prêt à sauter sur son lit lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà : Jimmy.

-« Où étais-tu, » demanda-t-il.

-« À l'école, maman.

-J'en suis pas si sur. Maman n'aimera sûrement pas ça.

-J'ai rien fait. Dégage de mon lit.

-Non pas tant que tu m'as pas dit la vérité.

-J'ai dit dé-ga-ge!

-Non!

-Jimmy… »

L'enfant lui fit une grimace en se croisant les bras. Lionel empoigna son frère et le fit tomber de son lit. Il se coucha face au mur pour ne pas voir Jimmy.

-« T'es méchant Lionel.

-Ouais je le sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Jimmy s'assit sur son lit et commença à bouder. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit :

-« C'est prêt. Oh Lionel! Mais où étais-tu?

-Bien ici.

-Ah c'est bizarre je ne t'ai même pas vu entrer. Bon et bien descendez maintenant. »

Lionel se leva de son lit en envoyant un regard victorieux à son frère. Celui-ci ne put que sortir sa langue comme moyen de défense. Lorsque les deux frères s'installèrent à la table, leur mère leur servit le repas. Après avoir satisfait leur appétit elle se dirigea vers le salon rapidement et revint avec un énorme gâteau en chocolat. Elle commença à chanter la traditionnelle chanson d'anniversaire. Jimmy embarqua mais puisque son talent de chanteur n'étais pas très excellent, ça donnait le goût de se boucher les oreilles. La femme déposa le gâteau sous les yeux de Lionel. Il prit une grande respiration et souffla sur les chandelles. Jimmy et sa mère se mirent à applaudirent. Clara tendit ensuite un couteau et des assiettes au fêté.

-« Tiens, prends ta part. »

Soudain le téléphone sonna et elle alla décrocher. Lionel coupa un gros morceau où se trouvait la plupart des bonbons et coupa un second morceau pour son frère. Trop impatient d'y goûter, Jimmy mordit son gâteau aussitôt déposé dans son assiette. Tout à coup sa mère s'écria d'une voix sévère :

-« Lionel Wood! »

Celui-ci se retourna rapidement.

-« Hum…quoi?

-Aurais-tu par hasard décidé d'aller te promener dans la ville aux lieux d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui? »

En entendant cela il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre.

-« euh…non…j'étais à l'école.

-Ah bon? Ce n'est pas ce que l'école m'a dit! »

Lionel commença à paniquer. Il regarda les yeux colériques de sa mère et fit un sourire niais.

-« C'est sûrement ton ami Riki qui t'a entraîné la dedans comme d'habitude! Je t'interdis de le voir en dehors de l'école pour une semaine!

-Quoi?! » rétorqua-t-il en se levant de sa chaise comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique.

-« Oh oui! Tu m'as bien entendu. Monte dans ta chambre.

-Mais! »

Elle pointa brusquement l'escalier.

-« Je te déteste! »

Il monta l'escalier rapidement et sauta dans son lit en utilisant encore son oreiller comme "punching bag". Il prit une grande inspiration. Ne voyant pas autre chose à faire, il s'endormit. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué la silhouette debout sur une branche de l'arbre faisant face à la fenêtre de la chambre à Lionel. Elle fit un geste des bras et fermis ses yeux. Une lueur bleutée émana alors du corps endormi de l'adolescent et s'estompa graduellement.

-« Fait de beaux rêves, Lionel, » souffla-t-elle avant de partir.

* * *

Que seras le rêve de Lionel? Découvrez-le dans le prochain chapitre!

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Écrivez-nous vos commentaires en cliquant sur le bouton REVIEW!

Magus-Sisters2


	3. Chapitre 2: L'Etoile de la nuit

Voici notre 2e chapitre qui contient des personnages de Final Fantasy. Devinez c'est lesquels?

Nous tenons aussi à remercier notre première reviewer Austral! Merci Austral et nous espérons que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre!

Les personnages et créatures faisant partie des jeux vidéos de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square-Enix. Tous les personnages originaux sont la propriété des Magus-Sisters2.

Merci et bonne lecture!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapitre 2L'Étoile de la nuit 

-« Votre majesté, un intrus a réussi à s'infiltrer dans le château, » dit une femme vêtue d'une toge blanche.

Lionel sentit un pincement au cœur croyant être la personne en question. Il était caché derrière une des colonnes qui soutenait le toit de la chambre royale. Celle-ci était décorée de statues représentant plusieurs animaux étranges comme un taureau a longues cornes muni de mains griffées. De longs rideaux suspendaient du plafond voûté et un trône en marbre blanc soutenait une ravissante femme. Elle était vêtue d'une robe mauve et ses cheveux bouclés verts reposaient sur ses épaules. À sa droite se tenait une femme en armure dorée et couverte d'une cape blanche. Elle avait des cheveux longs blonds et à sa taille était attachée un étui ou reposait une légendaire épée. Soudain un bruit sourd d'explosion retentit à l'arrière de la grande porte doré.

-« Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour l'intercepter, » commença la reine. « Si vous sentez que votre vie est en danger je veux que vous vous téléportez hors du palais.

-Tout de suite votre altesse, » dit la femme et aussitôt couru hors de la pièce.

-« Votre majesté vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri pour votre sécurité, » conseilla la guerrière.

-« J'apprécie ta consternation mais je tiens à être présente pour mes sujets quoi qu'il arrive, » répondit la reine souriant à sa loyale gardienne et amie.

Soudain la porte éclata en mille morceaux où une silhouette apparut et avança lentement dans la chambre royale. Une dizaine de cercles bleus apparurent autour de la reine où des personnes vêtues de toge blanche en sortirent. La silhouette leva brusquement ses bras qui firent apparaître du feu sous les nouveaux arrivants. Lionel regardait cet horrible spectacle et ne savait que faire. La sorcière s'avança lentement vers la reine en enjambant les corps inertes. Quand elle passa à côté de la cachette à Lionel, l'adolescent bondit sur la meurtrière mais à sa surprise, passa au travers. Ne l'ayant pas remarqué, elle continua son chemin et s'arrêta en face du trône où la reine gardait son calme. Cette dernière se leva et regarda son attaquante dans les yeux. La guerrière se plaça rapidement entre la sorcière et sa protégée, prête à mourir pour sa reine. Elle dégaina son arme et la pointa vers son ennemie qui se mis à rire.

-« Tu crois m'arrêter avec cette arme primitive?! »

Elle se mit à rire plus fort.

-« Tu seras en cendre avant que tu n'aies pu égratigner une partie de mon corps! » Cracha-t-elle en lui donnant un regard à glacer le sang.

-« Au nom de la reine Terra, » dit la guerrière ne portant aucune attention aux menaces de son adversaire, « je te condamne à périr sous Ragnarok pour avoir assassiné des innocents et porté des intentions meurtrières à l'égard de sa majesté.

-Qui a parlé de la tuer? Dis-moi, à quoi me serait-elle utile morte? »

Les yeux de la guerrière s'agrandirent alors venant de réaliser le but de son adversaire.

-« Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de disparaître de ma vue! »

Sur ces mots, la sorcière leva son bras et un cercle brûlant commença à se former sous les pieds de la combattante. Cette dernière leva son épée et les flammes furent attirées vers la lame qui refléta une couleur rougeâtre. Elle venait d'absorber le sort de son ennemie dans son arme et la pointa alors en direction de la sorcière. Des flammes jaillirent du bout de la lame et se dirigea vers leur nouvelle cible. Cette dernière évita de justesse l'attaque mais fut surprise de voir à sa droite la guerrière qui s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de la victoire. Elle lança une boule de feu vers son attaquante qui cette dernière évita et de se fait, manqua l'ouverture créée par sa distraction. Elles prirent leur distance et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-« Je dois admettre que tu m'as pris par surprise, » dit la sorcière. « Mais ce petit tour de passe-passe ne marchera pas une seconde fois. »

Elle pointa l'épée de son doigt et la guerrière sentit aussitôt ses mains brûler. Cette dernière lâcha aussitôt son arme qui prit feu.

-« Ah! Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu n'as plus d'arme?

-Ne me sous-estime pas sorcière! »

Sur ce, la guerrière chargea. L'ennemie fit apparaître plusieurs boules de feu, le sourire aux lèvres, et les lança vers la désarmée. Mais aucune flamme ne toucha sa cible et la sorcière reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre suivit d'un coup de genou sur son visage. La combattante s'apprêtait à continuer son enchaînement de coups lorsque la sorcière s'enflamma spontanément et lâcha un cri aigu. Elle s'éloigna de la torche humaine pour ne pas se faire brûler.

-« ASSEZ! » Cria la sorcière en flamme.

Elle s'élança vers la guerrière à toute allure, ses pieds disparaissant dans le tourbillon de flammes. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de sa victime lorsque la reine, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, posa un geste. Elle leva ses bras vers son amie et un cercle vert apparut en avant de la combattante. Un petit renard vert aux longues oreilles et à deux queues en sorti. L'étrange animal fit alors briller sa pierre sur son front d'une couleur rosâtre et une sphère transparente de la même couleur entoura la guerrière et l'animal. La sorcière se fracassa contre la paroi qui éclata en morceaux. Elle se releva maintenant le feu éteint. La guerrière s'apprêtait à riposter lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par un mur invisible. Elle regarda la reine qui était la responsable de ce nouveau sort. Cette dernière lui sourit et fit apparaître un tourbillon bleu derrière son amie.

-« Il est temps de partir Celes, » expliqua la reine.

-« Non! Terra ne fais pas ça! » Supplia la combattante se balançant des titres, s'adressant directement à son amie en danger.

La reine lui répondit par un sourire et s'adressa à présent au petit renard vert.

-« Veille bien sur Celes, » ordonna-t-elle.

L'animal acquiesça de la tête. La sorcière se mis alors à rire.

-« Tu me rends la tâche plus facile, » dit-t-elle en se croisant les bras.

-« Je ne vous laisserai prendre aucune vie de plus, » répondit la reine le regard maintenant sérieux et froid.

C'est alors que son corps se mis à illuminer et une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce. Lionel se couvrit les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il sursauta en voyant la nouvelle apparence de la reine : tout son corps et ses longs cheveux touchant maintenant le sol étaient d'un blanc pur avec des reflets mauves.

-« C'est tout ce que sait faire la toute puissante reine des espers? » Moqua la sorcière.

La reine se lança alors vers son ennemie comme une bête féroce. Cette dernière ramassa alors Ragnarok qui jonchait toujours au sol et plongea l'arme dans le corps de la reine.

-« TERRA! » Cria frénétiquement Celes qui venait de voir sa meilleure amie se faire transpercer de son épée.

Le corps de la reine revint lentement à sa forme originale et tomba au sol. La guerrière frappa sur le mur invisible mais il ne disparut pas.

-« Hphm! On dirait que sa magie l'a sauvée de la mort, » observa la sorcière voyant que la reine respirait toujours.

-« Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je te jure que je te tuerai! » Cria Celes.

-« Regarde-moi faire! »

Elle se pencha et arracha un cheveu vert et ria.

-« Tu peux dire à dieux à ta chère reine! »

La sorcière plaça alors ses mains au-dessus de la reine inconsciente et une lumière aveuglante illumina la reine. Un instant après, à la place de la reine se tenait une pierre avec une étoile au centre. La sorcière la prit et sourit. L'animal voyant que la guerrière n'était pas prête à bouger d'ici peu fonça sur elle la faisant tomber dans le tourbillon bleu qui commençait à disparaître. Soudain un bruit sourd retentit dans la tête de Lionel. Ce dernier se serra la tête entre les mains mais le bruit continuait. Il cria de douleur et tout devint noir.

-« Lionel… » appela une voix lointaine.

-« Lionel! Arrête ton réveille, il me fait mal à la tête! »

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de se trouver dans son lit.

-« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, » pensa-t-il en arrêtant son réveille-matin.

Il se leva lentement toujours sous le choc de son rêve troublant. Jimmy sortit de la chambre suivit par Lionel. Ils se préparèrent pour aller à l'école sous la surveillance de leur mère qui prenait son déjeuner. Quand Lionel s'apprêtait à partir, Clara alla le rejoindre pour lui rappeler de ne pas fréquenter son ami Riki. Ce qui le mit une seconde fois en colère et partit frustré contre sa mère. Il marcha vite la tête remplie de rage et ne s'aperçu pas qu'il était suivit par une femme. Il continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'une voix derrière lui dit :

-« Lionel! Attends-moi! »

L'adolescent se retourna et vit Riki qui courrait à sa rencontre. Il n'y avait par contre aucune trace de la mystérieuse femme.

-« Depuis quand tu te rends à l'école sans moi? » Demanda son ami un peu essoufflé.

-« Depuis que ma mère ne veut plus que je te vois, » répondit Lionel en se croisant les bras.

-« Quoi?!

-L'école a appelé ma mère pour lui dire que je suis pas aller à mes cours…

-C'est quoi le rapport avec moi?

-Elle pense que tu m'influences à faire des niaiseries. »

Riki se mi à rire. Ce qui rendit le sourire à Lionel.

-« C'est vrai que c'était un peu de ma faute pour hier… » avoua Riki.

-« Bah, c'est pas grave, » rassura Lionel en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

Sur ce, les deux garçons partirent ensemble vers l'école. Ils passèrent sous un arbre, dissimulée par les feuilles, cette femme mystérieuse les observait. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école, la cloche avait déjà sonné. Les deux adolescents se dépêchèrent donc de prendre leurs effets scolaires et de se diriger vers leur classe de mathématique.

-« Vous êtes en retard jeunes hommes, » dit la professeure en les voyant entrer dans sa classe.

-« C'est pas de notre faute madame, » commença Riki, « on s'est fait attaquer par des extraterrestres! »

Les élèves se mirent alors à rire ce qui ne plaisait guère à l'enseignante.

-« Silence! »

Les élèves se turent aussitôt.

-« Donnez-moi vos agendas! »

Les deux garçons lui donnèrent ce qu'elle demandait et prirent leur place. La classe patienta après l'enseignante qu'elle ait terminé. Un sourire malin se dessina sur son visage à la vue des deux agendas.

-« Oh mais vos retards vous donnera droit à une retenue tous les deux ce midi! »

Une trentaine de paire de yeux se braquèrent sur les deux adolescents. Ceux-ci restèrent indifférents. Ils reprirent leurs agendas et la dictateur commença son cours. Après les mathématiques vinrent le français. Lionel était assez bon dans cette matière puisqu'il trouvait son professeur sympathique ce qui le motivait à écouter au lieu de jouer en cachette à des jeux vidéo portatifs.

L'heure du midi arriva et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la classe de retenu. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, le surveillant les salua de la main.

-« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore vous deux, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Bah comme d'habitude, en retard, » répondit Riki en s'installant sur une chaise au fond, les pieds sur un bureau.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle qu'eux. Lionel et Riki connaissaient bien le surveillant à force d'avoir des retenues dues à leurs comportements rebelles face aux règlements. Lionel s'assit à coté de son ami. Ce dernier sortit un jeu de sa poche et commença à pitonner sur les boutons. Quant à Lionel, il s'apprêtait à faire de même mais le journal que lisait le surveillant l'intrigua. À la une s'y trouvait une photo d'un archéologue montrant sa découverte : une pierre avec une étoile gravé au centre. C'était la même pierre qu'il avait vue dans son rêve!

-« Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter cette page, » lui demanda Lionel en pointant celle où il y avait l'article sur la pierre.

-« Pas de problème, » répondit l'adulte en donnant la page en question à l'adolescent.

Lionel commença à lire l'article sans porter attention à son ami qui le regardait d'un air confus.

L'archéologue français Daniel Després a fait une grande découverte hier soir lors d'une fouille dans les environs de l'église Saint-Mathieu dans l'Est de la ville. Il a trouvé une pierre ovale translucide d'environ 15 centimètres avec une étoile gravée au centre dans une caverne souterraine.

-« J'ai entendu du bruit qui ressemblait à des cris d'une bête sauvage en difficulté ce qui m'a intrigué. Guidé par ces cris, j'ai découvert une ouverture camouflée par un buisson qui descendait dans le sol. C'est dans cette grotte que j'ai découvert cette mystérieuse pierre mais il n'y avait aucun signe de l'animal qui poussait ces cris. J'ai du lui faire peur, » expliqua Després en riant.

Dû au dessin gravé au centre, l'archéologue l'a baptisée «Étoile de la nuit ». Les scientifiques n'ont pu trouver de quelle matière la pierre était composée. Plusieurs questions se posent sur cette mystérieuse découverte. L'«Étoile de la nuit » sera exposée au musé d'archéologie à Dahlias pour une duré de 15 jours pour ensuite être envoyé au États-Unis pour de plus amples analyses.

Lionel toujours sous le choc se remit à penser à son rêve et se demandait s'il avait fait un rêve prémonitoire.

-« Euh…Lionel? C'est quoi ça?» demanda Riki en voyant son meilleur ami lire pour la première fois un journal.

-« Quoi? Oh ça…c'est eee…

-Quoi?

-Tu me promets de pas rire?

-Ben oui…qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre hier.

-Et après? Moi aussi j'en fais.

-Non, non pas comme le mien.

-Oh pardon. Le rêve de monsieur n'est pas comme les autres. »

Lionel le regarda sévèrement et Riki lui promit une seconde fois qu'il ne rira pas de lui.

-« Ok. J'étais dans un château du moyen-âge. Il y avait une reine avec sa sa garde du corps dans la pièce où j'étais. Là, il y a une servante qui arrive et qui dit à la reine qu'il y a un intrus dans le château. C'est alors qu'il y a une explosion et la porte revole en morceaux. Plein de tourbillons bleus apparaissent alors et des servantes en robe blanches y en sorte pour protéger la reine. La méchante lève ses bras et toutes les servantes prennent en feu! La sorcière avance vers la reine mais la garde du corps bloque son chemin. Elles s'affrontent en duel et c'était vraiment cool comme combat! Mais la reine arrête alors le combat en entourant sa garde du corps d'un mur invisible et elle lui dit de s'enfuir avec son genre de renard vert à deux queues. La reine se transforme alors en genre de loup-garou blanc mais pas mal plus beau que dans les films et elle fonce vers la sorcière. La sorcière prend l'épée de la garde du corps qui avait pris en feu pendant le combat et elle l'enfonce dans le ventre de la reine! Mais elle n'est pas morte et la sorcière l'a transformé en pierre! En cette pierre! » finit-il en pointant la photo sur le journal.

-« Ok…vraiment, tu devrais lâcher les jeux vidéo, c'est pas bon pour toi, » conseilla Riki en tapant sur l'épaule de Lionel.

-« Je savais que tu comprendrais pas, » dit Lionel revenant à la contemplation de la mystérieuse pierre.

-« Ah, si ça te dérange tant que ça on ira la voir ta roche… » dit Riki en se roulant les yeux.

-« Tu viendrais avec moi au musé?

-Ben oui…Mais promets-moi de le dire à personne aussi non je vais dire à tout le monde que tu joues en cachette au barbie.

-Promis. »

L'horloge indiqua que leur retenu était terminé et le surveillant les laissa sortir.

-« Après souper on se rejoint à l'arrêt d'autobus qui va au musé, » dit Lionel dans le couloir.

-« Ok. »

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer au musé? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

Si vous voulez nous laisser vos commentaires ou si vous avez des questions, cliquez sur le bouton REVIEW!


	4. Chapitre 3: Au voleur!

Tous personnages provenant des Final Fantasy ne nous appartiennent pas mais à Square-Enix. Les personnages originaux par contre sont à Magus-Sisters2.

Merci et Bonne Lecture!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Au voleur! _

C'était la cinquième bouché que Lionel enfonçait dans sa bouche et il avait presque terminé son repas. Le fait d'aller voir cette mystérieuse pierre le hâtait à manger. Jimmy, ses yeux aussi gros que des balles de golf et sa bouche grande ouverte, regardait son frère dévorer son souper à la vitesse de l'éclair. Après cinq minutes que la famille ait commencé leur repas, Lionel avait déjà terminé le sien. Il attrapa son assiette et la mit en vitesse sur le comptoir. Il prit son manteau puis ouvrit la porte.

-« Où vas-tu Lionel, » demanda sa mère.

-« Au centre ville, » fut tout ce qu'il répondit avant de quitter la maison.

Il arriva au point de rencontre où son ami passait le temps en jouant à un jeu vidéo. Lionel jeta un œil sur l'horaire des passages de l'autobus.

-« Alors la prochaine passe dans…cinq minutes, » annonça l'adolescent excité à l'idée

de voir cette mystérieuse pierre.

En effet, l'autobus s'arrêta devant les deux garçons à l'heure prévue. Ils montrèrent leur carte au chauffeur et allèrent s'installer dans le fond du véhicule. Durant le trajet, ils s'immobilisèrent devant plusieurs arrêts soit pour embarquer des personnes soit pour en faire descendre. Ils passèrent devant parcs, immeubles et boutiques pour enfin arriver à leur destination : le musée. La bâtisse s'élevait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leur tête. Ses hautes colonnes en marbre supportaient le toit triangulaire où était sculpté des statues de personnages historiques comme Léonard de Vinci, montrant une inspiration de l'architecture gréco-romaine.

-« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais entrer dans un musé, » déclara Riki en baissant la tête.

-« Ça sera pas long je te promets, » dit Lionel pour encourager son ami.

Les deux adolescents s'apprêtaient à monter les marches qui menaient à la grande porte d'entrée quand soudain une alarme se fit entendre. C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent à la volé pour laisser passer une jeune fille. Elle était vêtue d'un top à une bretelle laissant voir son nombril ainsi d'une mini jupe par-dessus une paire de pantalon 3/4 trouée. Ses nattes mauves et roses rebondissaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

-« Poussez-vous de mon chemin! » Cria la fille en bousculant quelques personnes bloquant sa sortie.

La fugitive mit ses lunettes de soleil et décrocha de son sac une planche à roulette. Elle sauta sur la rampe et atterrit sur son moyen de transport. Surpris, Lionel ne réagit pas à temps et fut renversé par l'adolescente. Ce faisant, le contenu du sac de la fille revola dans tous les sens. Lionel fut alors surpris de voir l'objet qui se trouvait devant ses yeux : la pierre qu'il était venu voir. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Lionel ramassa la pierre qu'il mit dans sa poche droite avant que la voleuse ne le voit. Riki aida à relever Lionel qui ce dernier partit en direction de l'arrêt d'autobus. Riki le rejoignit confus.

-« Eee…Lionel?

-Quoi?

-Le musé est dans l'autre direction…

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors? Il me semblait que tu voulais à tout prix aller voir ce caillou.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aller au musé pour voir la pierre.

-Hein? Comment ça?

-Bien…parce que…je l'ai, » avoua Lionel en sortant de sa poche la pierre qui se mit soudainement à briller.

-« Tu as complètement perdu la tête! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de voler ça?!

-Je ne l'ai pas volée, c'est la fille qui l'a volée.

-Ouais mais tu lui as piquée alors tu l'as volée! »

La voleuse, ayant remarqué que la pierre n'était plus dans son sac, aperçu les deux garçons qu'elle avait vus s'éclipsés. Elle partit donc à leur poursuite doutant qu'un des deux gars avait son butin. Riki remarqua alors la voleuse qui s'approchait d'eux sur sa planche.

-« Super! Maintenant il y a une folle furieuse qui nous court après, » prévint Riki partant à courir.

Lionel regarda derrière lui et vit la fille qui n'avait pas l'air très contente. Elle les rattrapait dangereusement mais son chemin fut bloqué par l'autobus qui arrivait à l'arrêt. Les deux fugitifs embarquèrent à toute allure dans le véhicule et examinèrent par la fenêtre la fille des rues leur lancer un regard qui dégageait la rage. Soulagés, ils détournèrent le regard de la fille. Lionel contempla la pierre en cachette, observant la luminosité mauve qu'elle dégageait.

-« Tu es vraiment foutu, man, » dit Riki.

-« Je sais… »

Lorsque l'autobus s'arrêta pour tourner un coin, aucun des passagers ne remarqua alors que la voleuse venait de s'accrocher au véhicule. Elle se laissa emporter grâce à sa planche à roulette et allait maintenant là où les deux adolescents allaient descendre. Lorsque le transport s'arrêta à l'arrêt désiré, Lionel et Riki descendirent de l'autobus. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bloc appartement où Riki habitait.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec ça maintenant, » demanda-t-il en arrêtant devant la porte de l'immeuble.

-« Je vais la cacher pour le moment…

-D'accord…mais fait attention ok. Je ne voudrais pas que mon meilleur ami passe le reste de ses jours en prison, » dit Riki en ouvrant la porte.

-« T'inquiètes pas, je serai prudent. »

Riki salua son ami et entra dans l'immeuble. Lionel parti alors vers sa maison sans se douter que la voleuse le suivait derrière lui.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit, » pensa Lionel. « Je vais me faire prendre c'est sûr! »

Il tourna un coin de rue et vit sa maison de l'autre côté. Il s'apprêta à marcher mais fonça dans quelqu'un.

-« Désolé, » dit-il sans regarder qui était devant lui.

C'est alors que l'inconnu attrapa le bras de l'adolescent brusquement.

-« Pas si vite! Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, » dit une voix féminine.

Lionel remarqua alors que c'était la voleuse qui se tenait en face de lui.

-« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » répliqua Lionel en libérant son membre.

Elle empoigna son bras une seconde fois.

-« Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mon p'tit copain, » menaça la fille en sortant un couteau et le pointant vers le cou de l'adolescent.

Lionel sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Il ne savait que faire. La fille commençait à perdre patiente et décida d'accélérer la décision du jeune homme en coupant légèrement le bras de sa prise. La victime laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et regarda le sang sortir de sa plaie. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose et vite elle allait véritablement le tuer.

-« C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis! Donne-moi la pierre! » Cria la voleuse la rage aux yeux.

L'agresseur serra le bras de l'adolescent qui grimaça par la douleur. Lionel ne voulait pas lui donner la pierre. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait la garder pour une raison quelconque. Mais il était dans une position très délicate et son intuition commençait à perdre en importance. Il tient à sa vie et il n'allait pas la risquer pour une pierre qu'il a vu dans un rêve. La voleuse n'était plus capable d'attendre après le garçon.

-« Je t'avais prévenu! » Conclu la fille en levant le bras où sa main tenait fermement le couteau.

Soudain, sortant de nulle part, une mystérieuse femme s'interposa entre Lionel et la voleuse pour sauver le garçon en bloquant l'arme blanche de son épée. Elle portait d'amples vêtements facilitant ses déplacements et un casque métallique couvrait son visage. Surprise, la voleuse lâcha sa prise et fit un bond en arrière, s'éloignant légèrement de l'inconnue. La femme se plaça devant Lionel et pointa son arme vers la jeune fille, prête à se battre. La voleuse évalua la situation qui se présentait devant elle. Devrait-t-elle affronter la nouvelle arrivée qui semblait être plus expérimentée au combat et risquer sa vie pour récupérer la pierre? Ou alors s'enfuir et revenir lorsque le garçon est seul, maintenant qu'elle sait où il habite? La femme changea alors de position, voyant que son opposante n'avançait pas. Elle prit une posture offensive, levant son épée au-dessus de son épaule droite et chargea en direction de la jeune fille. La voleuse laissa échapper un cri de peur, et parti comme une fusée sur son skate. Lionel, soulagé d'être encore en vie, alla à la rencontre de sa sauveuse qui rangeait son épée dans son fourreau.

-« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, » dit-il après un certain temps.

Cette dernière se retourna et s'inclina respectueusement en guise de réponse. Il aurait bien aimé voir le visage de la femme mais se disait qu'elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons de le caché. Voyant que la femme ne semblait pas vouloir discuter, il pensa bon rentrer chez lui avant que sa mère s'inquiète.

-« Je…vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Merci encore. »

L'adolescent se dirigea rapidement vers sa maison en prenant soin d'examiner les alentours au cas d'une autre attaque surprise de la voleuse. Lorsqu'il fut sain et sauf dans sa maison, l'inconnue retira son casque, laissant ses cheveux blonds tomber sur ses épaules. Le regard sérieux, elle s'éloigna de la demeure.

-« Il est temps de lui annoncer. »

* * *

Et oui, déjà terminé. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, le prochain chapitre est plus long et révélera quelque chose sur Lionel! 

Commentaires? Questions? Vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur REVIEW !

Merci d'avoir lu notre chapitre!

Magus-Sisters2


	5. Chapitre 4: Révélation

Nous voulons prendre le temps de remercier nos deux reviewers Austral et Maya. Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience Austral et thank you for your review Maya, we hope you'll like this chapter.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages et créatures tirés des Final Fantasy sont à Square-Enix. Les autres personnages sont à Magus-Sisters2.

Merci et Bonne Lecture!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Révélation_

-« Attends que je l'attrape cette voleuse, elle va regretter d'avoir attaquer mon meilleur ami, » s'exclama Riki après avoir entendu l'évènement de la veille. « Tu as été chanceux que cette weirdo avec son épée arrive.

-Ouais…J'avoue qu'elle était un peu bizarre…

-Tu crois? Qui est-ce qui se promène avec un casque style Moyen-Âge et une épée au plein milieu de la nuit?

-C'est vrai. Je me demande bien c'était qui… »

Riki haussa ses épaules. Les deux étudiants étaient à l'école et se dirigeaient vers leur casier qui était voisin. Lionel déposa ses livres dans sa case et finalement la pierre lentement. Son copain voyant l'objet ferma la case rapidement et s'écria :

-« Mais t'es complètement malade?! »

Quelques élèves regardèrent Riki bizarrement. Lionel poussa lentement son ami afin d'ouvrir la porte. Il cacha la pierre avec précaution. Il baissa la voix pour s'adresser à Riki :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse avec? Ma mère l'aurait peut-être trouvé en faisant le ménage dans ma chambre. Et qui sait si cette voleuse n'aurait pas fait un petit tour chez moi.

-« Bien tu n'as qu'à lui redonner et fini les problèmes!

-Ouais je sais mais…j'ai un pressentiment qui me dit que je dois la garder…

-Tu deviens fou Lionel là.

-Non! Ah laisse faire tu ne comprends pas. »

Soudain la cloche sonna. Ils prirent leurs effets scolaires et allèrent à leur cours.

-« Lionel je t'ai posé une question, » s'exclama le professeur de mathématique.

Mais celui-ci semblait trop dans la lune pour écouter. Riki donna un petit coup sur la jambe à son ami. Lionel réagit et se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait.

-« Hein…quoi? Pouvez-vous répéter la question? » dit-il embarrassé.

-« Tu n'écoutes pas en classe Lionel. Apporte-moi ton agenda. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta et se rassit à sa place après que l'enseignante eut terminé. Lionel pensait juste à ce qu'il venait de se passer, tous ces évènements bizarres… Et ce n'est pas les mathématiques qui allaient le faire sortir de ses pensées.

L'heure du midi arriva heureusement et Lionel rejoignit Riki. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur de l'école, leur lunch à la main. Ils s'installèrent sur une table à pique-nique et commencèrent à manger. Lionel prit son sandwich en ouvrant la bouche mais il n'y mit pas sa nourriture. Il avait les yeux hypnotisés par quelque chose.

-« Lionel? Ça va? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se leva aussitôt. Riki le suivit confus par le comportement de son ami. Lionel se dirigea à l'extrémité de la cour d'école vers un vieil arbre qui ne possédait plus de feuille. Au pied de l'arbre reposait le casque de sa sauveuse.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lionel, » demanda Riki.

-« C'est le casque que je te parlais, » répondit l'adolescent en prenant l'objet et l'observant de plus près.

Riki le prit dans ses mains et l'examina à son tour. Lionel regarda alors autour de lui, espérant apercevoir la propriétaire du casque.

-« Hey Lionel, regarde, » dit Riki en lui montrant un bout de papier. « C'était dans le casque. »

Lionel prit le papier et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un message.

Je suis navrée de ne pouvoir être présente. Je dois discuter de quelque chose de très important avec toi et ce en privé. Viens me rejoindre ici après les classes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Lionel relu le papier plusieurs fois et se demanda s'il devait aller au rendez-vous. La femme était tout de même une inconnue. Mais il avait tellement de questions et il pensait qu'elle pourrait détenir les réponses. De plus, il voulait absolument savoir qui elle était.

-« Tu ne vas pas quand même y aller j'espère, » dit Riki voyant son ami réfléchir.

-« Pourquoi pas? » Dit alors Lionel revenant à la réalité.

-« Tu ne vois pas que c'est la voleuse qui a écrit ça?! C'est un piège!

-Ah oui? Et comment elle aurait fait pour se procurer ça? » Demanda Lionel en montrant le casque.

-« C'est une voleuse Lionel! Elle l'a tout simplement volé!

-Je te crois pas.

-Ah Lionel que tu peux être stupide!

-Je sais ce que je fais et je vais aller à cette rencontre que tu le veules ou non. »

Les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Riki savait que lorsque Lionel s'était mis une idée en tête rien et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

-« Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles tout seul alors, » déclara Riki se croisant les bras. « Je viens avec toi. »

Lionel lui sourit, sachant que son meilleur ami s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait qu'il ne lui arrive aucun mal. Les deux adolescents repartirent alors vers la table où ils avaient laissé leur dîner, apportant avec eux le message et le casque.

Les cours semblaient durer une éternité pour Lionel. Il regardait sans cesse sa montre espérant que le temps avance plus vite. L'adolescent avait hâte de savoir qui se cachait derrière le casque et aussi ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Son dernier cour se termina enfin et Lionel ramassa ses effets personnels à toute allure pour pouvoir se rendre au point de rencontre indiqué dans le message. Il se plaignait alors de la lenteur de son ami qui prenait tout son temps à ranger ses cartables dans son sac à dos, persuadé que c'était un piège. Les deux garçons sortirent du bâtiment et se rendit sous le vieil arbre. Lionel fut déçu d'y trouver personne mais se disait qu'il était peut être à l'avance. Les autobus scolaires s'éloignèrent de l'école et bientôt il ne restait que les deux adolescents.

-« Je te l'avais dit, » exclama Riki rompant le silence qui régnait. « La voleuse a vu que tu n'étais pas seul et elle s'est enfuie. »

Lionel roula ses yeux croyant sincèrement que sa sauveuse allait venir. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule. Surpris, il sursauta et laissa échapper un cri. Craignant que c'était la voleuse qui attaquait, Riki tira son ami derrière lui et fit face à son adversaire qui s'avérait être une toute autre personne. Une femme dans la trentaine se tenait près de l'arbre. Elle avait les cheveux longs et blonds et était vêtue d'un ensemble blanc. Sous sa longue cape y était dissimulé l'épée qui a sauvé la vie de Lionel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le visage de l'inconnue lui était familier.

-« Bonsoir messieurs, » dit-elle en leur souriant. « Je vous remercie d'avoir rapporté mon casque. »

Lionel sortie alors de ses pensées et lui donna le casque qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda Lionel.

-« Je répondrai à cette question dans un instant mais en premier lieu, je crains de devoir demander à ton ami de nous laisser.

-Quoi?! Il en n'est pas question! » Riposta Riki.

-« Je comprends ton désir à rester auprès de ton ami, » dit la femme en se tournant vers Riki. « Mais ce que j'ai à dire est réservé à lui seul. Aucune autre personne ne doit entendre notre discussion.

-Mais…

-Riki ne t'en fait pas je vais être ok, » interrompu Lionel. « On se reverra demain ok? »

Riki pris un instant pour réfléchir. Il vit le regard suppliant de son ami et conclu qu'il était correct de le laisser seul avec elle.

-« D'accord Lionel…Mais tu es mieux de me raconter ce qui s'est passer demain!

-Promis! »

Riki quitta la cour d'école en se retournant une dernière fois pour saluer son ami.

-« Je suis désolé, mais ce que je suis sur le point de te révéler doit rester entre nous deux. Tu ne dois pas en parler à qui que ce soit, incluant ton ami. »

Lionel hésita et puis hocha de la tête.

-« Pour répondre à ta première question, mon nom est Celes Chere. »

Il y eut alors un déclique dans la tête à Lionel; Celes était le nom de la guerrière dans son rêve. La femme remarqua sa réaction et lui sourit.

-« Pour répondre à ta prochaine question, oui je suis celle que tu as vue dans ton rêve il y a deux jours.

-Comment savez-vous que vous étiez dans mon rêve? » Demanda Lionel surpris.

-« Cela va peut être te paraître invraisemblable pour le moment mais ce rêve est en réalité un fragment de ma mémoire.

-Mais…c'est impossible! » Dit Lionel qui ne comprenait pas comment il aurait pu voir un souvenir d'une inconnue en rêve. « En plus il y avait de la magie et un genre de renard vert. »

Celes ferma alors les yeux et un cercle vert se forma autour d'elle. Lionel recula ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. C'est alors qu'un second cercle apparut au côté de la femme où un animal en sortit.

-« Tu veux parler de ce renard? » demanda Celes qui venait de réouvrire ses yeux.

Le petit animal était identique à celui du rêve à Lionel et marchait calmement autour de sa maîtresse. L'adolescent n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Finit-il par demander.

-« Son nom est Carbuncle, il est un esper.

-Un quoi?

-Un esper. C'est une créature divine dotée de pouvoir magique, » expliqua Celes en caressant le renard. « Certains d'entre eux sont vénérés sur Gaïa.

-Êtes-vous entrain de me dire que vous venez d'une autre planète? »

Celes émit un petit rire.

-« Pas tout à fait, » répondit la femme. « Gaïa est sur cette planète mais dissimulé par la magie. Tous les habitants et créatures ont des pouvoirs magiques. Et c'est de ce monde que nous venons, que tu viens.

-Je crois que j'ai mal compris ce que vous avez dit en dernier…Avez-vous dit que je suis de Gaïa?

-Tu as bien entendu Lionel.

-Mais c'est impossible. J'ai toujours vécu ici, dans cette ville.

-Pas exactement. Mais je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour te l'expliquer. Cependant, ce n'est pas de ce que je voulais te dire ce soir.

-Mais… » commença Lionel intrigué par le sujet qu'elle venait de détourner.

-« Tu as la pierre avec toi si je ne me trompe pas Lionel? »

L'adolescent sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, ayant peur qu'elle soit une autre personne qui voulait lui prendre la pierre. Il recula un peu.

-« N'aies crainte. Je ne veux pas te la prendre, seulement t'expliquer quelque chose. »

Il réfléchit un instant et puis sortie la pierre de sa poche lentement, surveillant le moindre geste de l'esper et de Celes.

-« Tu vois, cette pierre, il ne faut surtout pas que tu la perdes. Elle détient un pouvoir immense car dans celle-ci est emprisonnée mon amie Terra, la reine des espers, comme te l'a montré mon souvenir, » expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « Tu as été attiré par la magie de cette pierre et c'est pour cette raison que tu veux la garder. »

Lionel n'avait pas pensé une seul fois qu'il y avait une personne à l'intérieur de la pierre tout le long qu'il l'avait en sa possession. Mais c'est en se remémorant du rêve qu'il regarda maintenant Celes avec un regard compatissant; elle avait vu sa meilleure amie se faire emprisonner dans cette pierre.

-« Mais…vous ne pouvez rien faire pour la libérer?

-Hélas, non…Seul une personne détenant un pouvoir plus puissant que le sortilège jeté sur elle pourra la sauver.

-Et qui est cette personne?

-Il y a évidemment l'auteur de ce sort et toi, Lionel.

-Moi? Je crois que vous vous trompez là.

-Non. Tu détiens un pouvoir qui surpasse tous les habitants de Gaïa.

-Mais je n'ai jamais fait de magie de toute ma vie!

-Il est vrai que tu n'as pas fait de magie jusqu'à présent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est en dedans de toi, tout au fond de ton âme, il ne suffit que de la réveiller.

-Et c'est quoi que je peux faire comme magie de si spéciale qui va sauver ton amie? »

Soudain un bruissement de feuille se fit entendre non loin d'eux. Celes se retourna aussitôt vers son esper et lui fit signe de partir. Carbuncle sauta dans les airs et un halo lumineux vert l'entoura le faisant rétrécir jusqu'à la volatilisation. Quant à Lionel, il rangea sa pierre dans sa poche rapidement.

-« Je crains que notre discussion doive se terminer à l'instant Lionel. Il n'est pas prudent de parler de ceci en la présence d'étrangers.

-D'accord… » dit-il, déçu de ne pas pouvoir en savoir plus.

Elle lui prit les mains et se pencha pour le saluer.

-« La vie de Terra repose entre vos mains, » souffla-t-elle.

Lionel un peu embarrassé par cette nouvelle responsabilité, ne savait quoi dire. C'est alors qu'il sentit un papier entre ses mains. Il le déplia et lu ce qui y était inscrit.

Cela est une grande décision à faire mais je te laisse un jour pour y réfléchir car le temps presse. Si tu acceptes ta destiné, et ce je l'espère, viens me rejoindre demain soir à minuit sous l'arbre où nous avons discuté. Apporte le nécessaire pour un long voyage et la pierre.

-« Quoi? Vous voulez que je fasse quoi? » dit-il en relevant sa tête.

Mais elle n'était plus là. Il était seul, confus par toute cette révélation. C'est alors qu'il sentit une peur en se souvenant que quelqu'un rôdait dans les parages. Il retourna chez lui rapidement, espérant que ce n'était pas cette voleuse. Mais lorsqu'il fut dans son lit, d'autres soucis le préoccupaient : Le monde Gaia…

* * *

Que décidera Lionel? C'est ce que vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre! 

Également, nous tenons à préciser que Celes est belle et bien Celes de Final Fantasy 6 mais nous l'avons vieillie d'une dizaine d'années et changé son costume.

Nous espérons que vous avez appréciez notre chapitre et nous serons ravies de lire vos commentaires.

Merci!

Magus-Sister2


	6. Chapitre 5: Le Moment de vérité

Nous voulons remercier tous nos lecteurs qui lisent notre histoire même s'ils ne nous laissent pas de review. Nous apprécions votre intérêt qui nous encourage à continuer à écrire.

Square-Enix détient les droits sur les personnages et créatures tirés des Final Fantasy présents dans notre histoire. Par contre, tous les autres personnages sont à Magus-Sister2.

Merci et Bonne lecture!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapitre 5

_Le Moment de vérité_

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si important à te dire que j'avais pas le droit d'entendre, » demanda Riki à son ami en le voyant arriver en face de son appartement.

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire…Elle a une bonne raison de garder ça secret et…je lui ai promis de rien dire, » soupira Lionel.

-« Ah come on…tu fais plus confiance à une weirdo qui a comme animal de compagnie un renard vert que ton meilleur ami. »

Lionel se retourna subitement vers son ami. Ce dernier compris la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire?

-eee…que tu fais plus confiance à une wierdo qu'à ton meilleur ami?

-Non tu as dit qu'elle avait un renard vert comme animal de compagnie!

-J'ai dis ça moi?

-Tu n'es pas retourné chez toi directement hier soir hein?

-…

-Riki.

-Bon…ça va, » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras, « J'avoue, je suis resté caché derrière un buisson.

-As-tu entendu notre conversation?

-Bien…

-Riki.

-Ok ok. J'ai entendu quelques bouts…

-Comme? » Insista Lionel.

-« Bien...J'ai entendu que tu venais d'un autre monde…C'est quoi t'es un extraterrestre? »

Riki se mit alors à l'examiner espérant voir des antennes ou quelque chose d'autre d'anormal.

-« Mais non, » dit-il ne pouvant cacher son sourire par l'humour de son ami.

-« C'est quoi cet autre monde alors?

-C'est une place que personne peut trouver à cause qu'elle est cachée par de la magie.

-Ok... »

Riki regarda son ami croyant qu'il avait perdu la tête. Mais voyant son air sérieux, il décida de jouer le jeu pour l'instant.

-« Alors comment t'es venu ici?

-Ça je ne le sais pas… » dit Lionel en baissant son regard. « Elle ne voulait pas me le dire. Mais, je vais lui demander lorsque je la reverrai.

-Quoi?! Tu vas aller la voir encore? » s'exclama Riki en arrêtant de marcher.

-« Oui.

-Et pourquoi?

-Elle m'a dit que je suis le seul qui peut sauver Terra.

-Et c'est qui elle? Son amie imaginaire?

-Non! C'est la déesse des espers qui est enfermée dans la pierre, » expliqua-t-il en lui montrant l'objet.

Riki arracha la pierre des mains de son ami et s'exclama encore plus fort :

-« Quoi?! Il y a quelqu'un la-dedans, » dit-il en plaquant son œil sur la surface plane de la pierre. « Allooooo? Est-ce que tu m'entends??

-Riki! » Coupa Lionel en reprenant l'objet précieux, « Arrête!

-Tu vas quand même pas croire à ça? » Dit Riki qui en avait maintenant assez de ces histoires farfelues.

-« Pourquoi pas?

-Je suis peut-être pas fort en mathématique mais c'est assez facile de savoir qu'un humain est trop grand pour rentrer dans une pierre de 10 cm!

-Mais je te dis que c'est vrai!

-Ouais ouais… » dit Riki d'un ton ironique.

-« Tu te souviens du rêve bizarre que j'ai fait?

-Oui et?

-Bien ça s'est vraiment passé! »

Riki soupira et reprit son chemin. Lionel le suivit.

-« Bon d'accord. Disons que tu as raison. Comment penses-tu libérer cette Terra?

-Avec mes pouvoirs magiques.

-Oh et maintenant monsieur a des pouvoirs magiques, » dit Riki encore plus désespéré de son ami.

-« Oui.

-Et c'est quoi? Libérer les personnes enfermées dans des cailloux? Oh attends je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un la dedans tu devrais la libérer vite! » Moqua Riki en prenant une roche sur le pavé et la présentant à son ami.

Lionel le regarda de travers et lui répondit.

-« Je ne sais pas à cause que monsieur a fait du bruit dans les buissons hier soir, » dit Lionel en fixant son ami.

Ce dernier se figea et fit un sourire niais.

-« Mais come on Lionel! Tu vas quand même pas croire à toutes ces histoires! Cette weirdo t'a bourré la tête de conneries.

-Arrête de l'appeler weirdo!

-Ok ok…fâche-toi pas.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle voulait garder ça secret. »

Lionel se mit alors à accélérer le pas, laissant derrière lui Riki.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'école, Lionel ne dit aucun mot à son ami. Il se contenta de déposer ses effets scolaires dans sa case et de prendre ses vêtements pour son cour d'éducation physique. Riki fit de même et remarqua qu'un morceau de papier était tombé de la poche à Lionel. Il voulu le lui rendre mais son ami était déjà parti. Il se dit alors qu'il pourrait le lui donner plus tard. Riki ferma son casier et se dirigea vers le gymnase

-« Lionel attention!!! »

Bang! Un ballon de basket-ball arriva sur la tête de l'adolescent. Celui-ci était vraiment trop dans la lune pour penser au sport. Il massa sa tête tandis que Riki reçu un ballon dans le ventre sans penser à l'attraper.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux, » s'écria le professeur en se dirigeant vers eux.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

-« Depuis tantôt vous ne bougez pas sur le jeu! Habituellement vous êtes mes meilleurs joueurs!

-On va essayer de se forcer, » dit Lionel.

-« Vous êtes mieux! Sinon je vous envoie sur le banc. »

Il s'éloigna d'eux tandis que Riki se retourna vers Lionel.

-« Tu penses encore à ce qu'elle a dit hein?

-Oui.

-À propos de ce matin…tu sais…j'aurais pas du dire ça…je m'excuse. »

Lionel lui sourit acceptant les excuses de son ami. Les deux se remirent en place sur le terrain et Lionel se tourna vers Riki.

-« Mais toi? Pourquoi tu étais dans la lune?

-Ah…J'ai un examen demain et je comprends rien…

-Bienvenu dans mon monde, » répliqua-t-il en lui souriant.

-« Ouais… »

Lionel se concentra sur le jeu tandis que Riki sorti de ses poches le papier où était inscrit le message de Celes. C'est alors que quelqu'un fonça dans lui et le fit tomber à plat ventre.

-« Riki! » hurla son professeur rouge de colère.

-« Désolé, » dit-il d'une voix aiguë.

Lionel s'approcha de son ami et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-« Faudrait que tu te concentres sur le jeu si tu veux être capable de te rendre à ton examen demain, » dit-il en riant.

Celui-ci lui sourit et agrippa la main de Lionel.

-« Ok maintenant c'est sérieux. Game time! »

Les deux adolescents s'écartèrent et partirent à courir après le ballon en possession de l'équipe adverse. Riki arriva derrière le joueur qui driblait l'objet convoité. Le joueur en question remarqua la menace mais fut alors surpris par Lionel, qui par cette diversion, s'était mis en face de lui. Il arrêta sec et Riki en profita pour lui voler le ballon et partir à courir dans l'autre direction. L'adolescent dribla rapidement jetant un coup d'œil à Lionel qui courrait non loin de lui. Riki lui fit une passe sans qu'aucun joueur ne puisse l'intercepter. Lionel courus vers le panier mais au lieu de lancer ballon pour marquer, il fit une feinte et passa le ballon à Riki. Lionel sauta alors vers le panier et Riki lui relança le ballon pour qu'il puisse le faire passer dans l'anneau. La lumière s'alluma indiquant le but et Lionel atterrit au sol. Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans les mains parmi les acclamations des membres de leur équipe.

Lors de son prochain cours, Lionel était toujours dans la lune. Il n'écoutait pas son professeur d'économie préférant réfléchir à se qu'il allait faire ce soir. Allait-il aller à la rencontre comme indiquer sur le papier ou s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette femme?

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire... »

L'adolescent gribouilla sur son cahier de note vide.

-« Riki a peut-être raison...peut-être que Celes inventait des histoires... »

Il regarda alors son dessin qui ressemblait étrangement à l'esper de Celes.

-« Mais... Carbuncle était réel... »

Il soupira, retournant son regard vers son dessin où il y rajouta une pierre.

À la sortie des classes, Riki avait pris soin de remettre le message de Celes dans le sac à dos de son ami sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Puis, les deux sortirent de l'école pour retourner chez eux. Lionel était silencieux durant le trajet. Il devait choisir ce soir ce qu'il allait faire. Le temps avançait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Après un moment, Riki n'était plus capable d'endurer ce silence et se dit que c'était peut-être la dernière chance qu'il avait de raisonner son ami avant qu'il parte dieu sait où avec cette femme.

-« Lionel?

-Hm?

-Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas aller voir cette femme une seconde fois.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise? Je dois sauver Terra. Et aussi…je veux savoir si je suis de ce monde…Tu sais, j'ai toujours senti que je n'appartenais pas à ma famille.

-Lionel, tous les jeunes pensent un jour ou l'autre qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à leur famille. Ça s'appèle faire une crise d'adolescence, » plaisanta Riki en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Lionel retourna dans ses pensées et réfléchis à ce que son ami venait de dire. Faisait-il une crise d'adolescence? Non…ça fait trop longtemps qu'il se pose cette question. Chaque fois qu'il regarde ses parents, ou même son frère, il n'arrive jamais à voir une ressemblance quelconque, autant au point de vu physique que psychologique excepté qu'il avait la même couleur de cheveux que son frère et son père mais cela ne confirme rien.

-« Non, » reprit Lionel, « je crois sincèrement qu'elle me disait la vérité au sujet de mes origines.

-Come on Lionel, » dit Riki d'un ton désespéré. « Comment tu peux croire à ce qu'elle t'a raconté? La magie n'existe pas! C'est juste dans les cartoons, les BD et les jeux vidéos qui ont ça!

-Et Carbuncle?

-C'est qui lui encore?

-Le renard vert que tu as vu hier soir. Elle l'a fait apparaître avec de la magie!

-… »

Riki ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il avait vu l'animal de loin et il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas un renard ordinaire. Ce petit détail mit alors en doute se qu'il venait de dire à son ami. Lionel laissa Riki toujours en réflexion à son appartement et le salua peut-être pour la dernière fois. Cette discussion l'aida à décider ce qu'il allait faire ; il allait rejoindre Celes et l'aider à sauver Terra malgré les efforts de son ami à le convaincre autrement.

Lionel arriva chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre toute à l'envers. Il devait se préparer pour le voyage comme Céles lui avait conseillé. Par chance, son frère n'était pas présent et pouvait aisément faire ses bagages. Il entassa dans un grand sac à dos tout ce qui selon lui pourrait lui être utile: linges de rechange, manteau, sleeping bag et couvertures qu'il attacha après son sac, lampe de poche, batteries et des provisions qu'il ira prendre dans la cuisine quand le reste de sa famille dormirait. Quand il eut terminé ses bagages en prenant soin d'inclure la pierre, il les cacha dans sa garde-robe et descendit manger son dernier repas en compagnie de sa famille, y compris son père qui avait fini plus tôt que d'habitude. Il resta silencieux et se mit à imaginer leur réaction lorsqu'ils auront remarqué sa disparition. Son père, qui était toujours au bureau et rentrait tard la nuit, ne s'apercevrais probablement pas de son absence puisqu'il le voit que les matins pendant 15 minutes max. Dirigeant son regard vers sa mère, l'inquiétude commença à s'accumuler puisqu'il s'avait que s'il partait, sa mère ne le prendrait pas très bien... Mais son inquiétude disparut lorsque que son regard se posa sur son frère. Il partirait n'importe quand et irait même jusqu'au fin fond du Sahara juste pour avoir une journée sans son petit frère. Quand il eut fini son repas, il monta dans sa chambre donnant comme excuse que sa journée l'avait épuisé. Il sortit son sac pour vérifier s'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait mais a cette instant même, Jimmy entra dans la chambre.

-« Lionel? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-C'est pas de tes affaires! » répliqua l'aîné qui ne voulait guère se faire prendre maintenant qu'il était si près du but.

Jimmy s'approcha de son frère et aperçut un bref instant le contenu du sac avant que Lionel ne le ferme rapidement et le cache derrière lui.

-« Tu fais quoi avec un sac de couchage et une lampe de poche? Tu pars en camping?

-Oui ok?! Je vais dormir dehors à soir pour pouvoir enfin dormir sans t'entendre ronfler!

-Je ne ronfle pas!

-Si tu ronfles!

-Non!

-Argh! Vas te coucher et laisse-moi tranquille pour une fois! »

Lionel ne voulait pas avoir comme dernier souvenir relié à sa maison un petit monstre qui n'arrêtait pas de l'énerver. Jimmy lui fit une grimace et se jeta sous ses couvertes. Lionel soupira et mis son sac en avant de son lit et se coucha.

-« T'avais pas dit que tu allais dormir dehors? » demanda alors Jimmy.

-« J'ai changé d'avis, » dit sèchement Lionel.

Vers onze heure tout le monde dormait. Lionel qui était resté éveillé sortit silencieusement de sa chambre pour aller prendre de la nourriture pour son voyage: il remplit plusieurs bouteilles d'eau, prit des biscuits, des noix et des fruits secs. Par la suite, il revint dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac à dos. C'est alors qu'il entendit une roche revoler sur sa fenêtre à côté de son lit. Il regarda à l'extérieur de celle-ci pour apercevoir son meilleur ami équipé d'un sac à dos semblable au sien et qui tenait des petits cailloux.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! » chuchota Lionel à son ami en ouvrant la fenêtre.

-« J'ai vu le message que Celes t'a donné hier soir. Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser partir et manquer l'école sans moi? Et en plus on n'a des retenues toute la semaine. Il n'est pas question que j'y aille quand toi tu t'amuse dans un monde magique! Je viens avec toi ça c'est sûr! »

Lionel lui sourit. Il était content de savoir qu'il allait avoir son meilleur ami comme compagnon de voyage.

-« Come on Lionel, si tu veux qu'on parte un jour faudrait que tu te bouges un peu. Lance-moi tes affaires je vais les attraper. »

Lionel prit son sac et le lança à son ami qui tomba sur le sol en l'attrapant.

-« Man c'est quoi t'as mis la dedans?! Des briques?!

-Chut! Pas si fort! »

Il entendit alors son frère bouger et se rua dans son lit pour faire semblant de dormir. Après quelques secondes il vit les yeux de Jimmy se refermer. Lionel se releva et fit un signe à son ami de se taire.

-« D'accord d'accord je parle plus. »

Lionel s'accroupit alors sur le bord de la fenêtre qui faisait face à l'arbre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il exécutait cette cascade pour sortir de chez lui sans que ses parents le sache.

-« Bon, j'y vais. »

Il mit ses gants qu'il utilisait pour s'agripper au tronc sans se blesser les mains. Puis, il se propulsa hors de la fenêtre à l'aide de ses jambes. Il atterrit sans problème sur une branche principale et s'agrippa fermement au tronc. Il descendit lentement mais fut bloquer par une branche qui s'était prise dans son chandail.

-« Ah c'est pas vrai! » commenta Lionel.

Lionel tira sur la branche et réussit à la casser. Il regarda une dernière fois sa maison et s'en alla avec Riki. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre figure descendait maladroitement l'arbre suivit de près d'une deuxième silhouette cachée derrière le mur de la maison.

-« Bonsoir messieurs, » dit Celes pour accueillir les deux adolescents qui venaient d'arriver.

Ils se rapprochèrent du vieil arbre et Riki regarda la femme droit dans les yeux, la défiant de le renvoyer chez lui. Elle l'examina un instant et remarqua sa détermination dans son regard. Elle lui sourit et l'adolescent fit de même sachant qu'il allait rester.

-« Je vois que nous avons un membre de plus, » commenta Celes. « J'ose espérer que Lionel t'a tout raconté avant de t'embarquer dans cette aventure. »

L'adolescent affirma d'un signe de tête.

-« Te sens tu capable de te battre si ta vie ou celle de ton ami est en danger? » Continua-t-elle.

-« Oui, » répondit fermement Riki.

-« Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans le groupe. Je suis Celes.

-Moi Riki.

-L'amitié que vous partagé est forte et précieuse. Protégez-la de tout votre cœur. Elle saura vous sauver dans les moments difficiles qui nous attendent. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et sourirent.

-« Au sujet de mes pouvoirs magique et d'où je viens, » commença Lionel.

-« Le temps presse Lionel, » coupa alors Celes. « Je répondrai à toutes tes questions rendu dans l'autre monde.

-Mais...

-Vous avez apportez la pierre je présume?

-Oui, » repondit l'adolescent déçu de ne pas avoir ses réponses.

Il ouvrit son sac et sortit l'objet.

-« Qu'est-ce que je fais avec?

- Viens près de l'arbre, » ordonna la femme.

Lionel se plaça à quelques mètres du tronc et attendit ses prochaines instructions.

-« Bien. Maintenant serre la pierre entre tes mains et ressens la magie qu'elle dégage. »

Lionel ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait mais essaya de trouver cette magie. Il sentit alors une chaleur entre ses mains. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et regarda Celes.

-« Très bien Lionel. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur cet arbre. Ressens sa présence, son essence. Connecte-toi à lui. »

Lionel fixa l'arbre. Il chercha sur l'écorce ridée du végétal mais rien ne changea en lui. Il prit alors une autre tactique en imaginant la sève parcourant l'arbre. Puis, les racines profondes dans le sol reposant sous ses pieds. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de nouveau. Il sentit le végétal en face de lui, sa vie, sa magie. Celes remarqua le changement dans le regard de l'adolescent et sourit.

-« Maintenant, absorbe la magie de la pierre et transfère-la dans l'arbre. Redonne-lui vie. »

L'adolescent serra la pierre de nouveau dans ses mains et sentit cette douce chaleur monter en lui. Toujours connecté au végétal en face de lui, il ferma les yeux et imagina la magie de la pierre descendre dans ses pieds, traversant le sol et entrant dans les racines de l'arbre pour ensuite se propager parmi la multitude de branches. Riki regarda son ami attentivement et remarqua alors qu'un vent frais venait de se lever. Un cercle doré se forma alors sous les pieds de Lionel qui était à présent entré dans une sorte de transe. Sur l'écorce du vieil arbre, des symboles aux même couleurs que le cercle apparurent et montèrent jusqu'à l'extrémité des branches. Un feuillage vert parsemé de petites fleurs roses poussèrent comme si l'arbre avait soudainement rajeunit. Un tourbillon entoura alors le végétal et l'adolescent n'ayant conscience de ce qui se produisait. Les fleurs se décrochèrent des branches pour aller virevolter dans les airs. Lorsque Lionel réouvrit les yeux, le vent tomba et une pluie de pétales roses descendit du ciel. Il remarqua alors la nouvelle parure de l'arbre.

-« Woah, c'est moi qui a fait ça?

-« Oui Lionel. Je te doutais incapable d'ouvrir la porte qui mène vers l'autre monde mais tu as réussi. Tu es très doué pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de magie, » complimenta Celes.

-« Wow man! C'était trop cool! Tu étais genre pu là et tu flashais jaune! » Exclama Riki en se précipitant sur son ami.

C'est alors qu'un bruit attira leur attention. Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir la voleuse se diriger dans leur direction sur son skateboard. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant Lionel et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-« Je vais te le dire une dernière fois. Rends-moi la pierre!

-Lionel! » cria une voix de jeune garçon.

Lionel se retourna pour voir son petit frère tout sale courir vers lui.

-« Tu n'as pas le droit de voir ton ami maman te l'a interdit! » dit Jimmy quand il arriva à côté de son frère.

-« Partez vite d'ici! » Ordonna Lionel aux deux arrivants.

-« J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard, » dit alors Celes qui pointa l'arbre.

En effet, l'écorce du végétal changea subitement de brun au bleu ciel. Ils virent alors le nœud qui leur faisait face s'agrandir pour laisser voir de l'eau se former à l'intérieur. Soudain des racines sortirent du trou pour venir s'enrouler autour de chacune des personnes présentes incluant celles qui ne devaient pas y être.

-« Ah! C'est quoi ça! » cria la jeune fille qui tentait de se défaire de ces liens.

Ils furent alors tirés à l'intérieur du nœud maintenant assez grand pour y laisser passer une personne. Le groupe plongèrent dans le liquide transparent et le tronc se referma après que tout le groupe soit passé. L'arbre cessa d'illuminé et perdit ses feuilles. Tout revint calme et l'arbre reprit son apparence mort.

Le groupe réapparut dans l'océan et descendait rapidement. Craignant la noyade, la jeune fille essaya de nager à l'aide de ses pieds vers la surface qui était à des kilomètres au-dessus de sa tête mais sans résultat. Soudain, une lumière blanche jaillit sous leurs pieds. Le petit groupe vit alors un dôme se matérialiser dans le fond de l'océan. C'était donc là où les racines les amenaient. Arrivé à quelques mètres du dôme en question, un tourbillon apparut et engloba le groupe. Tout devint noir pendant quelques secondes. Une lumière scintilla et Lionel fut débarrassé de ses liens et projeté au sol en sortant du nœud d'un arbre. Les autres sortirent peu de temps après et atterrirent sur Lionel qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se lever.

-« Ouch..., »gémit une voix enterrée sous la pyramide humaine.

-« Désolé man..., » dit Riki en aidant Lionel à se lever quand il fut libéré.

Le nouveau paysage attira alors l'attention des étrangers. Ils étaient entourés de plantes inconnues dont les arbres s'étendaient à l'infinie. Sur leur écorce, une spirale de différente grosseur étaient gravée et émettait différentes couleurs. L'éclairage que projetait la lune éclairait à peine la forêt dense.

-« Où on est Lionel? » demanda Jimmy apeuré par cette forêt irrégulière.

-« Dans le monde Gaïa. »

* * *

Lionel vient d'expérimenter son premier contact avec la magie. Mais ce n'était pas le pouvoir dont Celes lui parlait! Quel sera son véritable pouvoir et qu'adviendra-t-il des deux nouveaux membres de l'équipe? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre! 

Une petite question vous hante? Vous devez vous exprimer sur ce que vous venez de lire? Rien de plus facile! Appuyez sur REVIEW!

Merci d'avoir lu notre chapitre!

Magus-Sisters2


	7. Chapitre 6: Un Monde magique

Après quelques jours, nous avons finalement terminé ce chapitre. Nous espérons que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre autant que nous avons aimé l'écrire.

Tous les personnages et créatures venant des jeux vidéos de la série Final Fantasy sont la propriété de Square-Enix. Les autres appartiennent à Magus-Sisters2.

Merci et Bonne Lecture!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapitre 6

_Un Monde magique_

-« Toi! » cria la voleuse en fonçant sur Lionel.

Ce dernier fut projeté au sol et la fille commença à le secouer violemment.

-« C'est de ta faute si je suis ici! Tu vas me donner cette stupide pierre au plus vite et me ramener à Dahlias aussi non je te jure que je vais te tuer! » menaça la voleuse en sortant son couteau et l'appuyant sur la gorge de l'adolescent.

-« Hey laisse le tranquille! » ordonna Riki en s'approchant de la fille pour secourir Lionel.

-« Faits un pas de plus et tu peux dire à dieu à ton copain! »

Riki s'arrêta sec et regarda Celes ne sachant que faire. Cette dernière fixa alors l'agresseur droit dans les yeux. Soudain, le visage de la voleuse changea de colérique à surpris.

-« Non... » dit calmement l'adolescente en se levant, « c'est impossible... »

Lionel en profita pour s'éloigner de la fille sous l'emprise de la femme. Cette dernière, sans quitter du regard sa victime, s'approcha de la voleuse et sortit son épée. Les trois garçons reculèrent d'un pas, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réaction.

-« Celes! Ne la tuez pas elle ne m'a rien fait! » Plaida Lionel qui ne voulait pas voir une exécution digne du temps du moyen-age sous ses yeux.

Jimmy alla se cacher derrière son frère et Riki regardait attentivement la femme ne pouvant croire qu'elle allait véritablement tuer l'adolescente. La bourreau leva son bras et Lionel se ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruit comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber au sol et Celes ranger son arme. Il réouvrit les yeux même s'il ne voulait voir le corps décapiter de la voleuse mais fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était toujours en un seul morceau et aucun sang ne tachait le sol.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? demanda Lionel.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai seulement assommée, » répondit Celes. « D'ici quelques heures elle reviendra à elle. »

-« C'est quoi que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle s'enlève de sur Lionel? Vous l'avez hypnotisée? » Demanda alors Riki intéressé par les habiletés de l'adulte.

-« Pas tout à fait. J'ai regardé dans ses pensées et lui ai montré ce qu'elle désirait le plus.

-Cool! C'était quoi? Gagner à la loterie?

-Bien que cela puisse être le cas pour plusieurs personne dans sa situation, elle désire quelque chose de plus simple. Je ne vous dirai aucune informations de plus puisque ce serait irrespectueux de ma part que de dévoiler un de ses secrets intimes. »

Riki fut légèrement déçu par cette réponse mais n'insista pas puisqu'il ne s'intéressait guère à une fille qui a menacé de mort son meilleur ami. Jimmy sortit de sa cachette et Celes le remarqua. Jimmy se rua alors derrière Lionel craignant le même sort que la voleuse.

-« Vous n'allez quand même pas assommer mon frère aussi, » dit alors Lionel, prenant pour la première fois la défense de son frère.

Les mots lui avaient sorti de la bouche tout seul et il se demandait d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Il n'a jamais aimé Jimmy et maintenant il serait prêt à se mettre entre Celes et lui pour le protéger? La femme lui sourit ce qui rassura l'adolescent. Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un bruit de branche cassée retentit proche du groupe. Lionel avança dans la direction du bruit et aperçu alors deux yeux jaunes qui le fixaient dans un buisson. Un grognement se fit entendre et un animal bondit du buisson manquant sa cible qui s'était jeté au sol. L'animal ressemblait à un tigre blanc mais était deux fois plus gros et il avait de longues oreilles ainsi que de longues moustaches. Le félin rugit montrant des dents pointues à l'adolescent couché au sol. Ce dernier se leva rapidement et parti alors à courir en attrapant son frère par le bras. Riki le suivit mais Celes resta derrière. Elle sortit son épée et la pointa vers la créature l'empêchant de poursuivre les garçons. C'est alors que Lionel se rendit compte que la fille était toujours couchée sur le sol en compagnie de la bête affamée. Il lâcha Jimmy et rebroussa chemin ce qui surpris Riki.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fou man! Je sais pas si tu le sais mais il y a le chat de Bigfoot qui a faim par-là!

-Je vais chercher la fille.

-Quoi?!

-Trouve un endroit pour te cacher avec mon frère! »

Ce fut les dernières paroles que Riki entendit car Lionel était maintenant loin derrière lui. Il sentit alors quelque chose lui prendre le poignet. L'adolescent se retourna et vit que c'était Jimmy qui le tenait le regard apeuré.

-« Tu ne vas pas partir…? » Dit le jeune garçon qui serra le membre de Riki.

-« ... »

---------------------------------

Arrivé sur les lieux, la bête tournait autour de Celes qui cette dernière ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait appelé Carbuncle qui avait formé une sphère magique autour de lui et la voleuse pour la protéger.

-« Celes! » Cria Lionel.

Cette dernière se retourna et vit l'adolescent.

-« Lionel! Sauve-toi! » Ordonna-t-elle.

C'est alors que le félin profita de cette distraction et sauta sur sa proie.

-« Attention! »

La guerrière se tourna alors et bloqua de justesse avec son épée les griffes des pattes avant de l'animal. Elle le repoussa alors en tirant son épée vers sa droite, coupant les griffes du félin. Ce dernier rugit et fit un bond en arrière, la rage présent dans ses yeux.

-« Je viens chercher la fille, » expliqua Lionel se sentant maintenant coupable d'avoir distrait la combattante.

-« Lorsque je te le dirai, vas la chercher et sauve-toi. Je vous trouverai quand ce combat sera terminé, » dit la femme les yeux fixés sur la créature.

-« Mais…

-Maintenant! »

Lionel s'exécuta et courut vers la voleuse. La créature remarqua l'adolescent se rapprocher de son casse-croûte et rugit une seconde fois. Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur Lionel mais fut arrêté par Celes qui venait de se mettre sur sa trajectoire et le menaçait de son arme. Elle tenta de le faire reculer pour l'éloigner le plus possible des adolescents mais en donnant un coup d'épée vers la bête, celle-ci l'esquiva et sauta alors par-dessus son attaquante pour aller courir après le jeune homme.

-« Oh merde! » Cria Lionel qui venait de voir ce qui le poursuivait.

Il fonça aussi vite que ses jambes le pu vers l'esper qui venait de baisser le bouclier magique afin que l'adolescent puisse entrer. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rattraper l'animal, Celes sortit alors de sous sa cape blanche un poignard et le lança vers le félin. Le couteau se planta alors dans la patte arrière droite de l'animal qui laissa échapper un rugissement et ralentit légèrement sa course. Lionel plongea dans la zone protégée et Carbuncle releva le bouclier magique juste au moment où le félin, malgré sa blessure, sauta dans les airs et heurta la paroi invisible. Furieux, ce dernier fit volte face et chargea la guerrière. Lionel reprit son souffle et remercia le petit renard vert pour l'avoir sauvé. Il se rapprocha du corps inerte de la voleuse et vit le couteau de poche qui jonchait sur le sol à quelques décimètres d'elle. Il pensa alors si c'était une bonne idée de le rendre à la voleuse. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle menace de blesser quelqu'un avec mais quand il entendit le félin rugir, il se dit que d'avoir une arme serait plus sécuritaire s'ils rencontraient un autre animal féroce. Il prit le couteau et le serra dans sa poche droite. Puis, il enleva le sac à bretelle que la fille portait et y attacha la planche a roulette. Il passa ensuite la bretelle par-dessus sa tête et ajusta le sac pour qu'il soit bien placé dans son dos. Lionel se pencha au côté de l'adolescente et hésita un court instant avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Il se releva maladroitement n'étant accommodé au nouveau poids et regarda le combat de Celes. Elle se déplaçait avec agilité et rapidité et bloquait toutes les attaques de la bête sauvage. Elle était aussi forte et maniait habilement son arme, caractéristiques dignes d'une vraie guerrière.

-« Lionel! Pars d'ici! » Cria Celes qui venait de remarquer du coin de l'œil l'adolescent toujours sur place qui l'observait.

L'adolescent en question sortit alors de ses pensées et Carbuncle fit disparaître la barrière protectrice pour le laisser passer. Il regarda une dernière fois Celes et s'enfonça dans la forêt avec la voleuse inconsciente dans ses bras. Furieux que son repas soit en train de s'enfuir, le félin laissa alors sortir un rugissement encore plus fort que les précédents et se distança de son adversaire. Il s'assit sur ses pattes arrières et redressa ses oreilles et ses longues moustaches. De l'électricité commença à s'emmagasiner dans ses moustaches et il tourna sa tête en direction de Lionel qui était maintenant à une centaine de mètres.

-« Lionel! » Cria Celes qui comprit les intentions de l'animal.

L'adolescent ayant entendu son nom s'arrêta et se retourna. Il vit alors la créature ouvrir sa gueule et une boule d'électricité commença à se former. Lionel se lança alors au sol et se cacha derrière un arbre avec la fille. C'est alors que la boule d'électricité maintenant large d'un mètre de diamètre quitta la créature et fonça droit sur la cachette de l'adolescent. Celes appela aussitôt Carbuncle qui vint se positionner devant la boule magique et fit briller sa pierre sur son front d'une couleur rouge vif. Un mur magique apparut aussitôt et lorsque la boule d'électricité le toucha, elle rebondit et revint vers son point de départ. Le félin n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et fut électrocuté par sa propre magie. Lionel était ébahi devant ce qu'il venait de voir : un tigre venait de lui cracher une boule d'électricité.

-« Lionel? » appela Celes qui rangea son épée maintenant le combat terminé. « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Elle se dirigea vers lui suivit de son fidèle esper. Lorsqu'elle fut au côté de l'adolescent, elle secoua le jeune homme toujours sous le choc. Celui-ci revint à lui et regarda Celes qui lui sourit.

-« C'était quoi ça? » demanda finalement Lionel.

-« Un coeurl. Ce sont de féroces carnivores qui ont comme habileté d'envoyer une charge électrique à leur adversaires.

-Est-ce que tous les animaux ici font de la magie?

-Bienvenu à Gaïa Lionel Wood, » fut la réponse de Celes en lui souriant comme si ce qui venait de ce passer était tout à fait normal. « Nous devrions aller rejoindre les autres, » conseilla-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux, « Habituellement les coeurls se déplacent en pairs et il serait sage d'être loin d'ici lorsque le deuxième trouve son compagnon. »

Lionel acquiesça et prit dans ses bras la voleuse. Carbuncle ouvrit alors la marche et suivit la piste laissée par Riki et Jimmy.

---------------------------------

-« Il est où mon frère?

-Je le sais pas ok! » dit Riki pour la centième fois.

Les deux garçons étaient cachés dans un tronc d'un gigantesque arbre et Riki était à bout de nerfs. Riki avait couru pendant au moins dix minutes à travers la forêt en traînant derrière lui le frère de son meilleur ami. Tout le long du trajet, Jimmy pleurait et sursautait au moindre bruit causé par une créature, le vent ou lui. L'adolescent avait finalement aperçu un arbre où il y avait une ouverture à la base du tronc. Ils se sont donc abrités dans le végétal où il y avait amplement d'espace pour quelques personnes de plus. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient arrêté de courir et que leur adrénaline était revenue à zéro, Riki commençait à s'inquiété pour son ami et Jimmy ne faisait que l'énerver.

-« Mais il va revenir oui?

-Oui! » répondit Riki qui voulait sincèrement croire à ce qu'il disait. « Alors arrêtes de me poser des questions stupides et bouge pas! »

Jimmy se mit alors à pleurer.

-« Ah super, il manquait juste ça! » s'exclama l'adolescent en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Il regarda l'enfant les yeux noyés de sanglots. Riki se sentit embarrassé tout d'un coup, se mettant à la place de l'enfant ; s'il se retrouvait au milieu de nul part avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui aussi aurait peur.

-« Euh…pleure pas. Lionel va bientôt revenir, » dit-il maladroitement.  
Soudain un bruissement se fit entendre près d'eux. Jimmy cria et se blottit contre Riki. Ce dernier fût alors surpris de la réaction de l'enfant mais ne s'en préoccupa pas puisque son attention était fixe sur une silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux.  
-« Fait quelque chose, » dit Jimmy en poussant l'adolescent hors du tronc.

-« Hey !

-Sors ton épée toi aussi.

-C'est pas moi qui a une épée c'est Celes ! » se défendit Riki ne voulant pas combattre un monstre de la forêt.  
Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le tronc lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau un bruit de pas à sa gauche. Il se figea de peur et se retourna lentement craignant voir derrière lui une bête féroce. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un petit renard vert se dirigeant vers lui. Il relaxa alors reconnaissant l'animal de compagnie a Celes. Il s'accroupit et accueillit l'animal en flattant son museau. Non loin derrière était Lionel transportant dans ses bras la voleuse inconsciente et Celes qui fermait la marche. Jimmy se demandait ce qu'il se passait, n'entendant aucun bruit.  
-« Riki ? Est-ce que je peux sortir maintenant? » tenta le jeune garçon.  
-« Non, tu restes là pour toujours, » dit Lionel avec un regard mesquin.  
Il appuya la fille sur le tronc et s'apprêta à se relever quand son frère lui sauta dessus en criant de joie son nom. Celui-ci le repoussa dégoûté par cet attachement.

-« Lionel, je veux retourner à la maison, » supplia Jimmy.

Celui-ci se retourna vers Celes :

-« Est-ce qu'on peut ramener mon frère et la fille dans notre monde? Je ne voudrais pas qui leur arrive quelque chose. »

Elle soupira et expliqua :

-« Je crains que cela ne puisse être possible. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils pourraient révéler l'existence de ce monde ce qui pourrait être désastreux.

-Mais j'aime pas cet endroit, » gémit l'enfant.

-« Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te protéger cher enfant, » dit Celes en lui souriant.

Jimmy baissa la tête, n'ayant plus d'arguments. Celes s'adressa aux deux adolescents en joignant ses mains :

-Cet endroit est parfait pour nous reposer. Allumons un feu pour nous réchauffer un peu.

Tout le groupe était maintenant assit autour de la chaleur agréable que le feu projetait. Un silence paisible quelque fois interrompu par des bruits étranges de la forêt les laissait se perdre dans leurs pensées. Riki ne supportait pas trop le silence et lança alors:

-« Il manque que des guimauves et une guitare et on se croirait dans les scouts. »

Lionel ne fit mine que d'un petit sourire et lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule pour ensuite reposer son regard sur les flammes. Il était trop préoccupe par ce nouveau monde et ce qu'il faisait ici. Oui il s'attendait à ce qu'il rencontre des animaux sauvages mais jamais il aurait pense qu'ils pouvaient faire de la magie. Il se demanda alors s'il était à la hauteur pour sauver Terra. En repensant au combat entre Celes et le coeurl, il n'avait rien fait pour aider la guerrière; il a plus été dans son chemin que d'autre chose. Il dévisagea Celes devant lui. La femme tourna son regard vers l'adolescent, se sentant observer. Elle lui fit un de ses sourires chaleureux ce qui fit disparaître toutes ses inquiétudes. Mais d'autres questions lui revinrent dans la tête à propos de son passe. Celes déposa ses yeux protecteurs sur Jimmy. Il s'était endormi. Elle chuchota alors à Lionel :

-« Viens. Il est temps d'apprendre la vérité sur ta destiné. »

Il hocha de la tête. Les deux se levèrent sous le regard interrogatoire de Riki.

-« Où allez-vous? Je peux venir? » Demanda l'adolescent ne voulant rester seul.

Après un moment de réflexion Celes accepta.

-« Oui. Je crois qu'il serait bon que tu saches également dans quoi tu t'es embarque.

-Et Jimmy? » Demanda Lionel. « Il ne va pas rester seul tout de même.

-Carbuncle veillera sur lui. »

Lionel jeta un dernier regard a son frère et suivit Celes.

Les trois individus avaient grimpé dans l'arbre et s'étaient chacun assis sur une branche solide et pouvaient contempler ainsi le clair de lune. Ils pouvaient voir la forêt a perte de vu, décourageant un peu les deux adolescents voyant qu'ils avaient un long chemin qui les attendait. Lionel regarda alors Celes, impatient qu'elle explique tout ce mystère.

-« Comme vous avez pu le constater, » commença Celes, ce monde est peuple de créatures magiques qui peuvent être très dangereuses. Notre seul moyen de défense est la magie.

-J'aimerais bien être capable de me défendre mais je ne sais même pas c'est quoi mon pouvoir, » dit Lionel.

-« J'avais l'intention de te l'annoncer des notre arrivé mais quelques petits imprévus m'en ont empêche, dit Celes. Mais maintenant que nous avons un moment de répit, je peux vous dévoiler quel est votre pouvoir magique.

Lionel était attentif ainsi que Riki qui lui était curieux de savoir ce que son ami pouvait faire de si spécial. Il avait imaginé plein de possibilité comme se faire pousser des ailes dans le dos pour voler ou même se rendre invisible en disant un mot magique.

-« Vous avez hérite des pouvoirs de Setzer Gabianni, » déclara Celes.

- « Setzer quoi? C'est qui lui?

- Setzer Gabianni. Lionel, il est votre père biologique. »

* * *

Que sera le pouvoir de Lionel? Si vous connaissez qui est Setzer, vous aurez une petite idée. 

Setzer est un autre personnage de Final Fantasy VI. Il détient le bateau volant sur lequel vous voyagez. Par contre, dans cette histoire, il ne connaît pas Celes ni Terra personnellement.

Une autre créature qui fait son apparition dans ce chapitre est le coeurl. Il se retrouve dans plusieurs Final Fantasy et comme Celes a dit à Lionel, il peut faire de l'électricité.

Finalement, si vous vous demandez qu'est-ce que Carbuncle a fait lorsqu'il a vaincu le coeurl, il a tout simplement fait la magie Reflect. Nous nous sommes basées sur celui de Final Fantasy IX puisqu'il peut faire une magie différente selon la pierre équipé.

Merci d'avoir lu notre chapitre!

Magus-Sisters2


	8. Chapitre 7: Magie 101

Bonjour:) Donc voilà! Voici le chapitre 7 ! Nous espérons que vous allez l'apprécier.

Tous personnages de Final Fantasy ne nous appartient pas.

Magus-Sisters 2

* * *

Chapitre 7Magie 101 

L'adolescent manqua de tomber au pied de l'arbre.

-« Mon vrai…père, » reprit-il après avoir retrouver son équilibre.

-« Oui. C'était un homme exceptionnel et puissant selon ce que racontaient les gens.

-C'était? »

Le cœur de Lionel commença à battre rapidement. Son père ne pouvait être mort se disait l'adolescent. Il voulait le voir en personne plus que tout au monde. Avoir des réponses à ses questions comme pourquoi il n'a pas pu grandir dans ce monde et qui était sa mère. Il venait tout juste d'appendre le nom de son vrai père et maintenant il apprend qu'il ne pourra jamais le rencontrer. Celes remarqua la douleur dans le regard de Lionel et alla s'asseoir à côte de lui. Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule en le serrant gentiment.

-« Je suis désolée de t'annoncer cette nouvelle Lionel, mais ton père est mort en combattant la sorcière qui a enfermé Terra dans la pierre. Son sacrifice sauva ton village natal et aussi Terra puisque j'ai pu récupérer la pierre avant qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Sois fier de lui. »

Riki vint rejoindre son ami de l'autre côté et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-« Lionel ton père est un héros! Tu es chanceux, le mien fou rien de sa vie et est sur le BS. »

Lionel lui sourit un peu. Il regarda Celes et lui demanda :

-« Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé?

-Malheureusement je ne pourrai te décrire avec détail ce qui s'est passé puisque je n'étais pas présente lors de son combat. Mais je vais te dire ce dont j'ai été témoin il y a 15 ans. Rappelle-toi de ma mémoire que je t'ai montrée la nuit de ton anniversaire. »

Lionel acquiesça de la tête remettant à son esprit le combat entre Celes et la sorcière, la transformation de Terra et le départ de Celes et Carbuncle dans le tourbillon magique. Celes patienta un moment et continua.

-« Après avoir été téléportée sur Gaia, je me devais d'avertir les espers. Je courus alors vers celui le plus proche : Shiva. Elle habitait de l'autre côté de Mazanda, ton village natal. En traversant le village, j'ai averti la population du danger qui les guettait et leur conseilla de se réfugier dans leur demeure. J'ai croisé ton père sur mon chemin. J'ai vu dans ses yeux du courage et de la détermination. Je compris alors qu'il allait tout faire pour arrêter la sorcière et son armée qui allait attaquer ce village d'une minute à l'autre. Après s'être emparé de Terra, elle s'attaquerait aux espers et Shiva était la plus proche. »

Lionel se sentit alors fier de son père.

-« À cette époque, je ne connaissais guère la force de Setzer. Alors je l'ignora, ayant d'autre chose de plus important à faire. Après avoir avertit Shiva de ce qui venait d'arriver à Terra, je repartis en direction de Mazanda pour aller aider les gens en détresse car la sorcière devait être dans le village à présent. C'est à ce moment que je vis à l'horizon une immense colonne de lumière monter au ciel qui provenait du cœur du village. Je courus le plus vite que je pus et arriva sur un champ de bataille terminé : Plusieurs maisons tenaient à peine debout, le sol était noirci par des flammes qui brûlaient toujours à quelques endroits et quelques corps gisaient par terre. J'espérais juste qu'il y ait des survivants. C'est alors que j'aperçus un rassemblement de personnes au centre du village. Elles semblaient toutes regarder quelque chose au sol. Je m'approchai et c'est la que je vis ton père. Il était sur le sol, accablé d'une douleur indescriptible. Ta mère le tenait dans ses bras pleurant pour lui. Setzer respirait bruyamment et prononça quelques mots. Il demanda à sa femme de te protéger et avec ses dernières forces, il lui tendit ses biens le plus précieux et mourut dans ses bras. »

Il y eut alors un silence et Lionel baissa ses yeux. Celes attendit un moment pour le laisser faire son deuil puis reprit la parole :

-« J'ai l'honneur de te remettre une partie de l'héritage laissé par ton père. »

Elle fit un signe au pied de l'arbre où se retrouvait Carbuncle en train de surveiller les alentours auprès de Jimmy. Le petit animal s'approcha et hocha de la tête. Son rubis devint d'une couleur dorée. Les adolescents crurent alors que l'esper s'apprêtait à faire de la magie comme un bouclier. Mais ils eurent tort car une seconde plus tard, cinq petites sphères dorées sortirent de la bouche de Carbuncle et flottaient devant lui. Soudain, les boules lumineuses s'envolèrent vers Lionel comme si elles l'avaient reconnu. Lionel et Riki étaient hypnotisés par les cinq petites boules de lumières. Lionel sentit la chaleur agréable qu'elles dégageaient voulant les toucher.

-« Touche-en une. » dit Celes avec un sourire.

Lionel approcha sa main tranquillement d'une petite sphère, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer. Au contact de son index, la petite boule s'illumina faisant apparaître un petit halo qui grossissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la sphère se volatilise en fines particules dorées. Par la suite, les particules se matérialisèrent en une forme rectangulaire dans la main de l'adolescent. Elle prit alors des couleurs et Lionel aperçut sa vraie nature. C'était une carte avec un dessin raffiné qui représentait une dame vêtue d'une grande robe blanche. Ses grands cheveux blancs étaient ornés d'une couronne au même ton et munie de grand pique. Lionel regarda au bas de la carte et vit dans un petit cadre le mot : Lumière. L'endos de la carte était rouge et décoré de soigneuses lignes dorées qui formait un motif. Il se retourna vers Celes pour avoir des explications mais il n'eut qu'en guise de réponse sa main montrant les autres petites lumières l'incitant à continuer. L'adolescent toucha une autre petite boule et déclencha le même processus. La carte qui apparut entre ses mains était plutôt similaire à l'autre, excepté qu'elle était noire au lieu de blanche et avait un autre nom : Noirceur. Lionel excité par ce phénomène toucha une troisième et celle-ci se transforma en une carte intitulée Labyrinthe. Le dessin comportait de multitude de murs gris s'entrecroisant infiniment. La quatrième sphère lumineuse lui offrit une carte nommée Force. Celle-ci illustrait une petite fille mignonne avec les yeux fermés. Elle était vêtue d'un tutu et de pantalon bouffi. Lionel trouvait que la fillette ne semblait pas avoir une force herculéenne mais lorsqu'il vit ses larges bracelets de fer autour de ses poignets, il eut un doute. Et finalement, la dernière carte était Terre. Le dessin illustrait une dame élégante vêtue d'une robe dont le haut était fait de pierre. Elle était couverte d'une grande cape et ses cheveux étaient remontés sur sa tête. Lionel observa cette carte de plus près jusqu'à ce que Riki la lui arrache des mains.

-« Tu joues à quel jeu de carte avec ça? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant à son tour, « Yu-gi-oh?

-Celles-ci ne sont guère comparables à des cartes de jeu, » expliqua Celes en remettant la carte à Lionel. « Elles sont magiques. Ce sont les cartes avec lesquelles ton père a combattu la sorcière. Il les a créées avec sa magie et seul toi peut maintenant les utiliser. Ceci est ton pouvoir magique; celui qui sauvera Terra. »

L'adolescent contempla son héritage de nouveau puis demanda en relevant sa tête :

-« Comment je les utilise?

-La magie vient de l'intérieur. Il faut que tu la trouves en dedans de toi, un peu comme tu l'as fait lors de l'ouverture du passage entre Gaïa et Dahlias, » expliqua la femme. « Fermes les yeux et concentre-toi sur la carte. »

Lionel obéit, prit la carte Lumière et pensa sans arrêt à sa carte.

-« Cherche au plus profond de toi cette énergie que tu pensais jusqu'à présent inexistante. Laisse-la couler en dedans de toi et se transmettre dans ta carte. Donne vie à ta carte! »

Soudain, Lionel sentit quelque chose de tout nouveau, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Elle était faible mais elle était là, cette puissance, cette magie. C'était différent de la fois où il a ouvert le passage puisqu'il puisait la magie de la pierre mais cette fois-ci, elle venait de tout au fond de lui. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, sûr de lui.

-« Lumière! » Ordonna-t-il en levant la carte dans les airs.

Soudain, la carte disparut de la main de l'adolescent et une faible lueur y apparut à sa place. Il baissa sa main pour regarder de plus près cette boule de lumière qu'il venait de créer. Son enthousiasme avait été plus grand que la lumière qu'il avait fait apparaître. Lionel fut déçu par ceci après tous les compliments que Celes avait faits à propos de son pouvoir. Riki sortie un briquet et l'alluma.

-« Hey, regarde. Moi aussi je peux le faire, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-« Riki!

-Quoi? »

Lionel baissa la tête, honteux par le fait que sa magie n'était pas puissante. Il pensa alors que Celes devait être désappointée et qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée à son sujet. Jamais il ne pourra libérer Terra avec le peu de magie qu'il possédait.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, » réconforta Celes. « Tu viens à peine d'ouvrir la porte de la magie qui réside en toi. Il faut seulement que tu apprennes à l'utiliser comme lorsque tu pratique un sport; tu dois t'exercer plusieurs jours si tu veux devenir bon. Chaque fois que tu utiliseras ta magie elle deviendra plus puissante. Chaque carte demande une quantité d'énergie précise selon sa force. La carte Lumière fait partie des cartes éléments tout comme Terre. Elle est donc puissante et demande en conséquence plus de magie pour pouvoir avoir le control sur cet élément. »

Lionel soupira. Les mots de Celes lui avaient un peu remonté le moral. Il se dit alors qu'il allait devoir pratiquer sa magie le plus qu'il pouvait, voulant faire honneur à son père qui lui avait laissé ses cartes magiques. Il réalisa alors un détail qui lui avait échappé; Celes a dit que la carte Lumière et Terre faisaient partie des cartes éléments. Ceci implique alors qu'il devait en avoir d'autres.

-« Celes? Vous avez dit…

-Lionel, » coupa alors la femme en lui souriant, « tu peux me tutoyer si tu le désires.

-Oh…ok. Tu as dit qu'il y avait des cartes éléments.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a d'autres cartes en plus de celles que tu m'as données?

-En effet Lionel.

-Est-ce que tu les as avec toi?

-Malheureusement non mais je sais où elles sont. C'est pour cette raison que nous faisons ce voyage, pour récupérer les 15 autres cartes.

-Je croyais que c'était pour sauver Terra?

-C'est notre but principal mais afin de l'atteindre, tu dois avoir en ta possession toutes les cartes de ton père. »

Lionel regarda sa petite boule lumineuse qui flottait au-dessus de sa main. Il comprit alors que sa destiné était de récupérer toutes les cartes et de sauver Terra grâce à elles. Sûrement que l'une d'elles allait pouvoir libérer la reine de la pierre.

-« Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu rappelles ta carte. » dit alors Celes. « Bien qu'elle ne dégage peu de lumière, elle peut facilement être repérée par un coeurl au milieu de la nuit.

-Ok. Qu'est-ce que je dois doit faire?

-Concentre la magie de la carte dans la paume de ta main. Visualise-la se transformer en sa forme originelle. »

L'adolescent se concentra. Il sentit la magie que dégageait la sphère luminescente et la fit revenir vers sa main. Il vit alors avec stupéfaction la boule de lumière s'aplatir et atterrir dans sa main. Elle prit tranquillement la forme d'un rectangle et se matérialisa enfin en la carte Lumière. Il sourit, satisfait d'avoir réussit à rappeler sa carte. Celes lui sourit à son tour ce qui lui redonna confiance en ses capacités. Ils entendirent alors Carbuncle bouger au pied de l'arbre. Les trois dirigèrent leur regard vers l'esper qui s'était allongé au sol mais gardait ses oreilles bien hautes pour entendre tout bruit suspect.

-« Je crois que Carbuncle a suffisamment fait le guet pour ce soir, » déclara Celes, « Il a droit à son sommeil après toute la journée qu'il a eut. »

Elle fit un signe de la main à Carbuncle et il se volatilisa dans les airs.

-« Mais on va se faire attaquer par les coeurls quand on va dormir la, » s'écria Riki.

-« Sauf s'ils nous trouvent pas. » dit Lionel d'un ton penseur en regardant sa carte Labyrinthe.

Lionel ferma les yeux et libera la carte comme il l'avait fait avec Lumière. Mais cette fois-ci, l'effet fut un peu plus impressionnant ; des milliers de faisceaux lumineux verts sortirent de la carte pour s'éparpiller partout dans la forêt. Riki surpris par ce phénomène, essaya d'éviter les bandes magiques qui se projetaient dans tous les sens. Mais après avoir été transpercé par une et ne sentit aucune douleur, il se ressaisit et fut embarrassé par sa réaction.

-« Très bien pensé Lionel, » dit Celes en hochant de la tête. « Et félicitation pour ton invocation, elle est parfaite. »

Lionel se sentit fier de lui et comprit alors ce dont Celes parlait à propos des différences entre les cartes. Il avait utilise la même quantité de magie que lorsqu'il avait fait apparaître la boule de lumière et le résultat était beaucoup plus impressionnant et efficace.

-« Maintenant, nous devrions aller dormir, » poursuivit la femme. « Nous avons une longue journée de marche qui nous attend. »

Les trois individus descendirent de l'arbre avec précautions puis rejoignirent Jimmy et l'adolescente qui dormaient paisiblement. Ils s'installèrent sur des couvertes que Lionel avait amenées. Une pensée vint alors frapper à l'esprit de Lionel lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Jimmy : C'était donc vrai; il n'était pas son frère. Il se sentit soudainement triste pour Jimmy se mettant à sa place. Depuis qu'il est né Lionel était son grand frère. Celui avec qui il se confiait même si l'adolescent n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il disait, mais maintenant, il se retrouvait seul, entouré d'étrangers et dans un monde bizarre. Lionel ne pouvait imaginer comment Jimmy allait réagir s'il découvrait la vérité à son sujet. Lionel préféra alors attendre un peu avant de lui dire de peur de le blesser et qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide comme se sauver dans la forêt. Malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il lui avait dites, Lionel réalisa qu'il tenait tout de même à Jimmy.

Riki leur souhaita bonne nuit et s'endormit aussitôt. Celes fit de même mais Lionel était encore trop préoccupé par ses pensées. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Celes lui avait expliqué certaines choses oui, mais…il sentait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. L'adolescent se redressa sur son coude et tenta une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le jour où elle lui a annoncé qu'il venait de Gaïa.

-« Celes, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment je suis arrivé dans le monde normal.

-Je te raconterai une autre fois. » répondit la femme d'une voix endormie. « Maintenant tu dois te reposer si tu veux pouvoir utiliser tes cartes avec pleine capacité demain. »

Lionel acquiesça en soupirant, déçu de cette réponse. Il se coucha sur le dos en accotant sa tête sur ses bras et observa le feuillage des arbres bouger au rythme du vent. Il lui fallut du temps avant de s'endormir avec toutes les questions qui ne cessaient de se former dans sa tête : Comment avait-il pu arriver à Dahlias? Où étaient les autres cartes? Pourquoi avait-il été adopté par la famille Wood? Comment allait-il vraiment sauver Terra? Comment aurait été sa vie s'il avait vécu avec ses parents biologiques? …Mais cette dernière, il n'aura jamais de réponse.

Le jour venait tout juste de se lever. La forêt, qui la nuit précédente semblait regorger de bêtes féroces prêtes à bondir à tout instant, dévoilait un nouveau côté à la fois paisible et mystérieuse. Lionel dormait paisiblement lorsqu'il se fit réveiller par Carbuncle qui était en train de lui lécher le nez.

-« Eww...t'aurais pu l'enlever, » dit Lionel à son ami qui était mort de rire.

Celes vint alors à sa rencontre et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-« Nous avons un problème Lionel, » commença-t-elle. « La jeune fille s'est enfuie.

-Quoi?! »

Lionel tourna rapidement sa tête vers l'endroit où il avait étendu la voleuse la veille et ne vit que la couverture. Lionel se leva et commença à entasser précipitamment couvertes et sac de couchage dans son sac à dos sous les regards interrogatoires de ses compagnons de voyage. L'adolescent remarqua alors l'inactivité des autres.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?! » S'écria Lionel. « Il faut aller la chercher! »

Les trois s'exécutèrent alors et levèrent le camp, s'enfonçant dans la forêt afin de retrouver la voleuse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Oh! O.O Mais ou est donc passé la voleuse? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre! Si vous avez remarqué, les cartes que Lionel a reçu sont les cartes dans le Manga : Sakura Card captor. Nous avons tout simplement emprunté le desing et le concept des cartes. Il n'y aura rien d'autres à propos de Cardcaptor excepté les cartes dans notre Fan fiction.

Merci d'avoir lu! Un commentaire serait bien apprécié ;)

Magus-Sisters 2


	9. Chapitre 8: Bienvenue dans le groupe

Voici enfin le chapitre 8.

Tous les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square-Enix et les originaux à Magus-Sisters2.

Merci de continuer à lire notre histoire.

Bonne Lecture!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapitre 8 

_Bienvenue dans le groupe_

-"Pourquoi il faut la retrouver?" Demanda Riki en essayant de rattraper son ami qui marchait rapidement. "Elle nous cause que des ennuis.

-Elle risque de se faire attaquer par un coeurl," répliqua Lionel en poussant une branche qui bloquait son chemin.

-"Et alors? Elle a son couteau."

Lionel s'arrêta, glissa sa main dans sa poche droite et sortie le poignard de la disparue.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça?

-Je me suis dit que ça pourrait nous être utile."

Il rangea l'arme et reprit le chemin.

-"Et t'as pas pensé qu'elle aimerait peut-être le ravoir son couteau?" Pointa Riki.

-"Oui et si elle me demande de le ravoir, je lui redonnerai.

-Quoi?! Mais t'es malade! Je sais pas si tu te souviens mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait son couteau elle a essayé de te tuer!

-Je sais…mais elle va sûrement se rendre compte qu'elle n'a pas le choix de rester avec nous si elle veut retourner à Dahlias.

-Faut vraiment qu'elle vienne avec nous? Tu sais elle pourrait se refaire une autre vie ici."

Mais Lionel ne l'écoutait plus. Riki s'approcha de Celes et lui chuchota :

-"Ça ne sert à rien… Quand Lionel a une idée en tête, c'est impossible de le faire changer d'avis."

Celes lâcha un petit rire. Durant ce temps Lionel prit la couverte de l'adolescente dans son sac et appela Carbuncle qui était en train de sentir le sol.

-"Peux-tu retrouver la fille?" Demanda-t-il au petit animal en lui tendant la couverte devant son petit museau.

Ce dernier renifla l'odeur laissée par la voleuse et sentit ensuite l'air qui les entourait. Après quelques secondes, l'animal émit un petit cri et sautilla pour indiquer qu'il avait trouver la piste.

-"Come on Lionel," continua Riki, "on a d'autre chose de plus important à faire! Comme sauver Terra qui est dans la pierre."

Lionel s'arrêta soudainement.

-"Bon, je savais que tu changerais d'avis.

-Elle a prit la pierre!" S'écria Lionel en vérifiant deux fois dans son sac.

-"Quoi?!"

---------------------------------

-"C'est quoi son problème!"

Seule et enragée, la voleuse marchait au cœur de la forêt.

-"Il me vole! Moi!"

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, sa colère contre Lionel augmentait à un tel point qu'elle se défoulait en arrachant des fougères et des feuilles au passage.

-"En plus! Il a le culot de m'enlever et de m'emmener pas n'importe où! Non! Il fallait qu'il m'emmène dans cette stupide forêt plus grande que le désert du Sahara!"

Elle arracha une branche d'un arbre et la lança le plus loin possible. L'arbre prit alors une couleur rouge vive et leva une de ses racines pour faire tomber son agresseur au passage.

-"AH!"

La voleuse venait de trébucher faisant sortir de son sac la pierre. Celle-ci roula sur le sol terreux quelques mètres plus loin.

---------------------------------

-"Tu la vois?" demanda Riki à son ami pour la centième fois.

-"Non," répondit-il.

Le groupe se faisait guider à travers la forêt par Carbuncle qui reniflait le sol.

-"Elle ne doit pas être bien loin," dit alors Celes. "Nous allons facilement la retrouver si elle continue à nous laisser des pistes."

Elle montra aux garçons des traces de souliers et des végétaux arrachés.

-"Elle n'est vraiment pas douée pour passer inaperçue," commenta Riki.

---------------------------------

-"Argh...maudite racine!" Se plaignit la voleuse en se relevant pour aller ramasser la pierre.

Mais quand elle arriva au niveau de celle-ci, elle sentit la terre ramollir. Elle regarda ses pieds et vit qu'elle commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sol boueux.

-"AH!"

Prise de panique, elle commença à bouger ses jambes mais elle ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à sortir de là. Elle vit alors une liane qui était suspendait à un mètre d'elle. Elle s'agrippa fermement à la liane et commença à se tirer hors de la boue. Un bruit retentit soudainement et la liane se détacha de l'arbre faisant tomber la jeune fille à quatre pattes dans la marre. Elle se redressa le plus qu'elle le pue mais sa chute causa ses jambes à s'enfoncer plus profondément et la boue était maintenant rendue à ses hanches. Gardant le plus possible son sang froid, elle prit la liane flottant à coté d'elle et créa un lasso avec. Elle le fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête quelques tours et le lança vers une mince branche espérant qu'elle résiste. Elle manqua son coup, ce qui l'enragea.

-"Allez ma belle t'es capable," s'encouragea la voleuse en prenant une grande respiration pour se calmer.

Elle lança une seconde fois et le lasso improvisé atterri au pied de l'arbre.

-"Argh!"

Cette fois-ci elle le lança de toutes ses forces ne se préoccupant point oũ la liane pouvait atterrir tellement qu'elle était rouge de colère. À sa surprise, la liane s'enroula autour de la branche.

-"Oh yeah! Qui est la meilleure? Moi! Ah ah!"

Elle commença à se tirer hors de la marre boueuse et se disait qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Elle était rendue à ses genoux lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de craquement et vit la branche se séparer du tronc la faisant tomber par en arrière.

-"Ah maudite branche qui est pas capable de de de….argh je déteste cette stupide forêt!" Cria la voleuse se remettant dans une position verticale et lança le plus loin possible la liane.  
-"Je suis prise dans un sable mouvant, mes cheveux sont pleins de boue et je vais crever à 16 ans! Ah c'est juste super!"

Elle croisa ses bras et s'apprêtait à continuer de se plaindre de sa malchance lorsqu'elle vit au loin Lionel et compagnie.

-"Phff...je vais quand même pas demander de l'aide. Surtout pas venant de lui!"

Elle vit qu'ils s'éloignaient d'elle et son corps était maintenant enfoncé jusqu'au ventre.

-"..."

---------------------------------

-"Je te le dis, elle s'est fait bouffer par un monstre," dit Riki.

-"AIDEZ-MOI!" Cria alors une voix venant de leur droite.

Lionel courut dans cette direction et arriva sur le site oũ il y avait le sable mouvant et la voleuse.

-"Tu vas bien?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien!" Répliqua sèchement la fille.

Il remarqua alors la pierre qui était non loin de la fille mais puisqu'elle n'était pas lourde, elle n'avait pas calé dans le sable mouvement.

-"Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me sortir de là!

-Carbuncle, va chercher la pierre," ordonna Celes à son esper en arrivant sur les lieux.

-"Non...reviens...ici! Petit...monstre!" Dit la fille en tentant d'attraper le renard vert qui ne s'enfonça pas dans la boue due à sa légèreté.

Pendant ce temps, Lionel avait trouvé une branche morte qui jonchait sur le sol et la tendit vers la voleuse. Cette dernière l'attrapa mais la branche se cassa.

-"Bravo! T'as d'autres brillantes idées comme celle là!" Critiqua l'adolescente qui était maintenant recouverte jusqu'au-dessous de ses bras.

Lionel ne savait que faire et se tourna vers Celes.

-"Vous allez me regarder mourir ou quoi?!" Cria la voleuse.

-"Lionel," dit alors Celes, "tes cartes.

-Bien oui, aller jouer aux cartes et ne vous souciez surtout pas QUE JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE CREVER!" Hurla la voleuse.

L'adolescent ne porta pas attention au dernier commentaire de la fille et prit ses cartes. Il les regarda et eut une idée en tombant sur Terre. Il espérait juste qu'il serait assez puissant. Il se concentra sur sa carte malgré les hurlements de la voleuse. Il sentit le pouvoir immense qu'elle lui demandait mais lui commanda de rendre le marais rigide.

-"Terre!" S'écria Lionel en levant la carte.

-"Hey! Vous faites quoi là?!"

Soudain la carte disparut de la main de Lionel et le marais durcit laissant entendre un craquement sourd. Jimmy avait les yeux gros comme des balles de tennis et la bouche grande ouverte.

-"Woah!"

La fille essaya de bouger mais elle était figée dans le sol.

-"Mais aides-moi au lieu de rester planter là comme un con!" Cria l'adolescente haussant sa voix.

Lionel courut vers la victime et tira sur ses bras mais ceci ne fit que lui faire mal.

-"Ouch! Tu me fais mal espèce d'idiot!

-Calme-toi et arrête de me crier dessus!" S'écria Lionel ne pouvant plus supporter les plaintes de la voleuse.

Carbuncle s'approcha d'eux et commença à creuser autour de la fille. Après quelques minutes, il put retirer l'adolescente hors de la terre. Elle prit une grande respiration et commença à passer ses mains sur son linge recouvert de boue.

-"Super mes vêtements sont fichus maintenant!"

Lionel fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une paire de pantalon ainsi qu'un chandail blanc.

-"Tiens," dit-il en lui tendant ses vêtements.

La voleuse regarda la pile de linge avec dédain.

-"Gardes tes guenilles pour toi," répliqua la fille qui se mit à marcher dans une direction quelconque.

-"Oũ tu vas encore?" Demanda Lionel inquiet qu'elle tombe une seconde fois dans un sable mouvant.

-"J'essaie de trouver la sortie de cette stupide forêt! AH!"

La voleuse venait une seconde fois de trébucher sur une racine. Riki se mit a rire. Ce qui n'aida pas à l'humeur de la voleuse.

-"Ah tu trouves ça drôle toi!" Cracha-t-elle en se relevant et marchant lourdement vers l'adolescent le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-"Ouais," répliqua t'il avec un sourire ne se sentant point menacer par le regard de la fille.

-"Tu n'as pas idée ce que j'ai subi depuis que je vous aie rencontré.

-Même chose pour moi. T'as essayé de tuer deux fois mon meilleur ami!" Répliqua t'il en se croisant les bras.  
-"C'était à lui à ne pas voler la pierre," s'écria la fille en pointant Lionel.  
-"Lionel a prit la pierre parce que c'était pour une bonne cause. Pas pour seulement se faire de l'argent. Il pense aux autres lui! Il t'a même sauvée deux fois et tu lui a même pas dit merci une fois! Il n'est pas égoïste comme toi," s'écria Riki en s'approchant encore plus de la voleuse.

Cette réplique durcit le visage de l'adolescente.

-"Retires ce que tu viens de dire.

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sinon? Me gifler?" Lâcha t'il d'un ton hilare se souvenant que la fille n'avait pas de poignard sur elle.

Riki ne vit pas le poing de l'adolescente arriver dans sa figure quelques secondes après. Il se recula en pressant sa main contre son œil. Lionel avait la bouche grande ouverte ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait de se passer : son meilleur ami venait de se faire frapper par une fille. L'attaquante garda ses poings dans les airs prête pour un second coup. C'est alors que Lionel remarqua un détail que Riki ne semblait voir : les yeux de la voleuse étaient au bord des larmes. Riki avait blessé la jeune fille profondément et elle ne voulait surtout pas le montrer à son adversaire.

-"Tu vas le regretter!" Cracha alors Riki rouge d'embarras, se propulsant sur la voleuse.

-"Cela suffit," interrompit Celes venant de s'interposer dans la course de Riki, son épée enfoncée dans le sol, séparant les deux jeunes.

La guerrière regarda les deux adolescents droits dans les yeux, les défiant de continuer. Lionel n'avait jamais vu Celes aussi fâchée et il était content de ne pas être à la place de Riki qui devait être mort de peur devant cette figure imposante.

-"Je ne tolérerai aucuns autre affrontements de ce genre. Agissant de cette sorte met en danger tout le groupe et notre mission. Si nous voulons sortir de cette forêt, nous devons travailler ensemble."

À la surprise de Lionel, l'adolescente ne répliqua pas et s'éloigna pour aller se cacher derrière un arbre.

-"C'est quoi son problème!?" Dit alors Riki toujours fâché de l'incident.

Lionel regarda son ami sévèrement et alla vers l'adolescente.

-"Quoi!? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait encore? Hey c'est moi la victime ici!"

Riki s'apprêtait à suivre son ami lorsque Celes déposa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Elle le regarda et l'adolescent comprit le message.

La voleuse pleurait silencieusement dans l'ombre. Vivant dans la rue lui avait enseigné à ne pas montrer de faiblesse, de sentiments, mais bien à être forte et indépendante si elle voulait se faire respecter. Elle a bien vite appris à se défendre et à dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait derrière un masque, celui qu'elle porte depuis le jour oũ son monde a basculé. Mais aujourd'hui, Riki l'avait fissuré de ses accusations. Elle était triste mais aussi frustrée contre elle-même, ayant presque montré sa vulnérabilité à son ennemi. Elle ne voulait absolument pas perdre son autorité et ce qui lui restait de sa dignité. Pourtant, bien qu'elle essayait de se réconforter comme elle avait toujours l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle était triste, les paroles que Riki lui avait dites hantaient son esprit.

-"Je ne suis pas égoïste…"murmura-t-elle à elle-même en essuyant une larme.

Elle entendit alors des pas venir dans sa direction. Elle reprit aussitôt son personnage de la voleuse tumboy, effaçant toutes traces qu'elle avait pleuré.

-"Hey est-ce que ça va?" Demanda lentement Lionel en voyant la fille accroupie derrière l'arbre.

-"Laisse-moi tranquille!" Répondit la voleuse en se tournant pour pas qu'il ne voit son visage.

L'adolescent resta silencieux un instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire puisqu'il n'avait jamais réconforté quelqu'un au paravent. Quand son frère était triste c'était toujours à cause de lui…

-"Tu sais…à propos de ce que Riki a dit…

-Je vais bien ok! Je m'en fou de ce que ce con a dit. Maintenant vas-t'en.

-…"

Lionel soupira. Il ne voulait pas contrarier encore plus la fille mais il devait trouver un moyen de la convaincre de venir avec eux. Il se sentait assez mal qu'elle soit dans ce monde à cause de lui, il ne voudrait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose en plus.

-"Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça, déclara alors Lionel. Je te promets que je te ramènerai à Dahlias lorsque tout ceci sera fini. Mais pour l'instant, il va falloir s'endurer et avoir confiance en l'un et l'autre. Je te demande pas de devenir ami avec Riki ou moi…mais juste de nous accompagner."

Il déposa alors son linge de rechange près de la fille et partit rejoindre les autres. La voleuse entendit Lionel s'éloigner et regarda les vêtements offerts. Ce qu'elle alors vit la surprit : sur le dessus du la pile était déposée son couteau qu'elle pensait avoir perdu. Lionel voulait lui montrer qu'il avait confiance en elle.

Lionel regarda alors derrière lui un court instant et fut satisfait de voir que la voleuse venait de prendre les vêtements. Il rejoignit son ami qui ce dernier le fixait du regard.

-"Quoi? J'ai juste été voir si elle ne s'était pas sauver," trouva comme excuse Lionel.

-"Ouais c'est ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a encore," demanda l'adolescent qui voyait que quelque chose dérangeait son ami.

-"Pourquoi tu as été la voir? Elle ne mérite pas ta compassion. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle m'a dévisagé il y a deux minutes. C'est une folle enragée!

-Ah come on Riki, tu vas pas recommencer. C'est toi qui l'as provoquée en premier. Tu t'attendais à quoi? À ce qu'elle te fasse une grimace?

-Ah parce que maintenant tu prends sa défense!?

-Disons que tu as été un peu loin dans tes insultes.

-Quoi!? Je disais la vérité Lionel! Fallait bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place!

-Tu te prends pour qui Riki!? Le juge du groupe!?

-Non! Juste pour ton meilleur ami! Si j'avais su que tu me gueulerais dessus je ne t'aurais pas défendu."

Lionel s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu'une vague de fatigue le frappa soudainement. Il commença à perdre l'équilibre mais Riki le retint, sa colère maintenant remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

-"Lionel? Hey man tu te sens bien?

-J'ai la tête qui tourne…"répondit l'adolescent en plaquant sa main sur son front espérant que sa arrêterait le tournoiement.

-"Lionel," intervint alors Celes, "rappèles tes cartes!"

Lionel se concentra alors le plus qu'il pouvait et fit réapparaître dans sa main la carte Labyrinthe. Déjà il commença à se sentir un peu mieux, mais la fatigue était toujours présente. C'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas rappelé sa carte Terre lorsqu'il avait solidifié le sol pour sauver la voleuse. Elle prenait beaucoup de magie à utiliser et elle était encore en train de lui puiser de l'énergie même s'il ne l'utilisait pas présentement. Avec le peu de magie qu'il a, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il se sent à bout de force. Il rappela aussitôt Terre et il sentit ce poids qui pesait sur lui disparaître. Riki aida Lionel à s'asseoir sur le sol. Jimmy se rua alors sur son frère inquiet pour lui. Lionel ne le repoussa pas, demandant trop d'effort physique. Il releva la tête, le front perlant de sueur.  
Celes sachant sa question lui expliqua :

-"Tes cartes puisent ton énergie magique à chaque fois que tu les utilise. Puisque tu viens à peine de découvrir ta magie intérieure, il est normal que ta quantité de magie soit petite, minimisant le nombre de carte que tu peux utiliser.  
-Est-ce que c'est dangereux?  
-Pas vraiment. Lorsque tu n'as plus d'énergie magique, tes cartes vont la puiser dans ton énergie corporelle. C'est là que tu commences à ressentir de la fatigue comme tu viens d'expérimenter. Avec le temps tu découvriras tes limites. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas t'améliorer à force de les utiliser, faisant grandir ta capacité d'énergie magique."

Lionel hocha de la tête. Celes se pencha vers lui et lui donna un peu d'eau.  
Elle se redressa et dit :

-"Pour le moment, nous devrons être prudents car tu ne peux pas évoquer tes cartes dans cet état. Carbuncle sera notre gardien."

Le petit animal fit un hochement de tête accompagné d'un petit cri.  
La voleuse revint alors vers eux lentement. Les vêtements de Lionel étaient beaucoup trop grands pour elle. Mais elle devait faire avec. Celes lui sourie, heureuse qu'elle ne s'était pas encore enfuie.

-"J'apprécie le choix que tu viens de faire."

La voleuse hocha de la tête et regarda les garçons. Riki détourna son regard et Jimmy se cacha derrière son frère ayant peur de la fille. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur Lionel, elle se demanda bien ce qui a pu se passer puisqu'il semblait en pleine forme quand il est venu lui parler. Celes vit le regard interrogateur de l'adolescente et lui expliqua la situation.

-"Les cartes magiques que Lionel a utilisées lui ont demandé tout son pouvoir. Il doit donc se reposer un instant pour récupérer un peu de force.

-Ok…donc si je comprends bien, ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure quand je calais dans la boue c'était à cause d'une carte?

-C'est exacte," répondit la femme en souriant voyant que la jeune fille commençait à s'intégrer au groupe.

La voleuse réfléchit alors un instant. Elle n'avait jamais cru à la magie mais maintenant qu'elle repensait à ce qui venait de lui arriver ces derniers jours, elle commençait à y croire. Rentrer dans un arbre pour se retrouver dans le fin fond de l'océan ne pouvait pas vraiment s'expliquer scientifiquement. En plus, l'atmosphère de cette forêt était complètement différente de celles à Dahlias. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle l'observait. La voleuse se demanda alors pourquoi ils sont venus ici.

-"Ok. Et puisque je vais être prise à vous suivre comme un chien de poche jusqu'à ce que vous me ramenez chez moi, est-ce que je pourrais savoir dans quelle galère vous m'avez embarquée?

-Lionel doit retrouver toutes les cartes magiques qui se trouvent dans ce monde afin de libérer la reine des espers qui est emprisonnée dans la pierre que tu convoites."

La voleuse regarda Lionel un instant, ce dernier se relevant ayant retrouvé assez d'énergie pour marcher.

-"Je vois que tu te sens mieux," dit alors Celes à Lionel. "Bien, maintenant reprenons notre chemin et soyons sur nos gardes."

Celes se tourna alors vers la fille qui semblait encore avoir des questions sur leur mission.

-"Nous t'expliquerons plus en détail en chemin."

La voleuse acquiesça.

-"Oh fait, nous ne savons toujours pas ton nom."

La voleuse se croisa les bras et regarda chaque personne.

-"Josie."

* * *

Josie et Riki finiront-ils par s'entendre? Que rencontreront-ils en chemin? C'est ce que vous allez savoir dans le prochain chapitre!

Merci d'avoir lu notre chapitre! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire avant de changer de page

Magus-Sisters2


	10. Chapitre 9: Miya

Après plusieurs semaines d'attente nous vous présentons enfin la suite de l'histoire. Nous sommes désolées du temps que cela a pris pour envoyer ce chapitre mais avec l'école et le travail, c'est un peu plus difficile de trouver du temps libre pour continuer à rédiger notre histoire.

Pour nous faire pardonner de ce délai, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et aussi contient quelques révélations.

Les personnages et créatures tirés du monde de _Final Fantasy_ appartiennent à Square-Enix. Par contre, tous les personnages originaux sont la propriété de Magus-Sisters2.

Bonne Lecture!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapitre 9

_Miya_

-« J'ai faim... »

Depuis quelques heures, le groupe marchait à travers la forêt et Jimmy achalait son frère pour lui donner quelque chose à manger.

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit cinq fois! Nous devons garder nos provisions!

-Mais j'ai faim! Donne-moi quelque chose!

-Non!

-Donne-lui donc quelque chose pour qu'il arrête de chialer! » Dit alors Josie qui commençait à se tanner de les entendre se chamailler.

Elle avait ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles pour étouffer la voix plaignante du jeune garçon.

-« Pour la dernière fois, » répondit Lionel, « nous devons garder notre bouffe le plus longtemps possible parce que je n'en avais pas amené pour cinq et on ne sait pas quand on va trouver un village.

-« Mais j'ai toujours faim!

-Argh! Il doit bien avoir quelque chose de mangeable qui pousse ici! » S'exclama la voleuse en s'éloignant du groupe pour trouver de la nourriture.

-« Carbuncle va avec elle, » ordonna Celes à son esper qui parti aussitôt.

-« Ils me prennent pour qui? Un bébé de cinq ans!? » Dit Josie en voyant arriver près d'elle le petit renard vert.

Elle examina alors les alentours cherchant n'importe quoi qui pouvait être comestible. Elle aperçut alors un champignon blanc avec des petits points noirs au pied d'un arbre.

-« Hmm... »

Elle alla le cueillir et se mit à l'examiner de plus proche.

-« Hey Carby! Viens ici. »

Le petit animal la rejoignit et la regarda avec des yeux confus.

-« Goûte-moi ça, » dit la voleuse en donnant un petit morceau a l'animal.

-« Elle en met du temps à revenir! » se plaignait Riki. « Je suis sur qu'elle s'est encore enfuie. »

Le groupe se reposait assis sur le sol et attendait avec impatience le retour de la voleuse avec ou sans nourriture.

-« Je vais la chercher, » dit alors Lionel en se levant.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent quelque chose se diriger rapidement dans leur direction. Celes dégaina son arme et Lionel sortit ses cartes même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les utiliser pour une longue durée. Jimmy alla s'accrocher au chandail de Riki qui ce dernier ne lâcha du regard l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Mais à la place d'un coeurl ou d'une autre dangereuse créature, Josie apparut et tenait dans ses bras Carbuncle qui ne semblait pas aller très bien. Celes se précipita sur son esper et l'examina.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait! » cria Riki en la regardant sévèrement.

-« Rien! » répondit la voleuse.

Tout le monde la regardait et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-« Bien…j'ai donné un morceau de champignon à Carby pour qu'il le goûte...

-Quoi!? » exclama Riki. « Mais t'es malade!? Tu l'as sûrement empoisonné!

-Je suis désolé ok! T'aurais mieux aimé que je te le fasse goûter en premier!? » répliqua sèchement Josie, son sentiment de culpabilité disparaissant aussi vite qu'il avait apparu.

-« Assez, » interrompit Celes, « Il n'y a aucune raison de vous disputer.

-Mais...

-Ce n'est rien de grave Riki. Il va devoir se reposer pendant quelque temps c'est tout. »

La guerrière se leva et fit disparaître Carbuncle.

-« Venez, » continua Celes, « nous devons sortir le plus vite possible de la forêt. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher laissant derrière Josie perdue dans ses pensées. Lionel la remarqua et l'appela. Elle alla les rejoindre.

-« Nous devons être tous très prudent à partir de maintenant, » conseilla Celes. « Faites le moins de bruit que possible. »

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils avançaient silencieusement à travers les arbres et regardaient les alentours pour détecter le moindre signe de danger.

-« De quoi vous avez peur? Des fourmis? » demanda alors Josie. « Y'a pas de lion ou quoi que ce soit dans cette forêt.

-En effet, » répondit la femme. « Mais elle contient des créatures beaucoup plus féroces et dangereuses que des lions.

-Comme quoi?

-Des coeurls, » dit Riki, Lionel et Celes en même temps.

Ils entendirent alors un craquement venant de leur gauche. Croyant que c'était l'animal que Celes parlait, Josie sortit son couteau de sa poche et le pointa dans la direction où venait le bruit. Mais au lieu d'une bête féroce, il y en sortit une petite fille toute mignonne aux lulus rouges. Elle portait une robe beige et devait avoir à peine 11 ans.

-« Bonsoir, » dit l'adulte à la nouvelle arrivée.

Cette dernière l'examina et aperçut quelques secondes après Josie qui pointait sa lame en sa direction, ce qui la fit reculer d'un pas. Celes fit signe à la voleuse de baisser son arme et s'accroupit afin d'être à la même hauteur que la fillette.

-« N'aie pas peur, nous te voulons aucun mal, » rassura la femme souriant à l'inconnue.

La fille resta figée sur place fixant cette adulte qui essayait de l'apprivoiser.

-« Quel est ton nom? »

Mais encore, il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de la fille. Elle continua de les observer.

-« Laisse faire, » s'impatienta alors Josie, « elle doit parler une autre langue.

-Do you speak English? » essaya Celes.

Apparemment, elle ne parlait pas plus l'anglais puisqu'elle la regarda bizarrement.

-« Essaye le japonais, » proposa Riki.

-« Oh come on guys! » dit la voleuse qui trouvait cette situation ridicule. « On va pas passer toute la nuit ici attendre qu'elle ouvre sa bouche. J'aimerais bien sortir de cette forêt!

-Hey bien vas-y! » répliqua Riki. « Pars!

-Riki, » interrompit Lionel, « c'est pas le temps...

-Tu la défends encore? T'as pas pensé qu'un moment donné elle pourrait encore te voler la pierre durant qu'on dort?

-Riki!

-Assez, » coupa sévèrement Celes, désespérée par le comportement des trois adolescents.

Les deux garçons étaient maintenant à deux pouces de leur visage, prêts à se sauter dessus. Riki prit une grande respiration et tourna le dos à son ami. Lionel fit de même. Celes soupira et se retourna vers l'enfant. Celle-ci sourit à la dame et prononça timidement quelques mots.

-« Désolé si je n'ai pas parlé tout de suite, mais vous m'avez un peu intimidée…

-Ne sois pas désolée. Nous sommes un peu perdus dans cet endroit. Sais-tu où la sortie de cette forêt se situe? » demanda alors Celes.

-« Oui. »

Le groupe sourit, contents de savoir qu'ils allaient enfin sortir de ce labyrinthe.

-« Pourrais-tu nous pointer dans quelle direction aller?

-Je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez. J'allais sortir bientôt de toute façon.

-Vraiment? On en serait très reconnaissant, » dit Celes en se penchant respectueusement.

-« Je m'appelle Miya. »

Les autres se présentèrent chacun à leur tour et Jimmy devint le teint écarlate quand elle lui fit un petit sourire.

-« Suivez-moi. »

La fillette se dirigea vers le sud et les autres la suivirent. Jimmy alla se placer proche d'elle et la regardait sans arrêt ce qui le fit tomber à quelques reprises puisqu'il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds.

-« Alors Miya, » commença Celes, « tu te promènes souvent dans cette forêt?

-Oh oui. Je viens souvent cueillir des champignons. »

Les autres se rappelèrent alors du petit incident avec Carbuncle impliquant un champignon. Riki regarda Josie de travers qui cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

-« Tu n'as pas peur des coeurls? » demanda Lionel.

-« Non. Ils se tiennent au centre de la forêt et je reste à la bordure alors je ne les vois jamais.

-Je vois. »

La lune était maintenant haute dans le ciel quand le groupe décida de se reposer. Ils mangèrent légèrement et s'installèrent pour dormir. Josie emprunta une couverte à Lionel et alla se placer loin de la petite bande. Quant à Jimmy, il alla s'asseoir proche de Miya ce qui ravit Lionel libéré de sa sangsue. Il se dit alors que c'était le moment idéal pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

-« Celes? » demanda l'adolescent en se retournant vers l'adulte.

-« Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais discuter Lionel? » répondit Celes.

-« Bien…j'aimerais savoir comment je suis arrivé à Dahlias. »

Celes lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Durant ce temps, Riki aurait bien voulu s'approcher de Lionel pour écouter la discussion mais n'osa pas à cause de son orgueil. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit envers Josie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescente qui était assise sur le sol entrain de regarder quelque chose dans ses mains. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et remarqua en regardant par-dessus son épaule, qu'elle tenait une photo d'un petit garçon.

-« C'est qui lui? »

Elle sursauta et remarqua son interlocuteur.

-« Pas de tes affaires, » s'exclama-t-elle en rangeant rapidement la photo dans une poche.

Riki ne dit rien et s'éloigna de la jeune fille, se demandant pourquoi il avait été lui parler.

-« Tu ne devais avoir pas plus d'un an lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois auprès de ta mère, » dit Celes. « Après le décès de ton père, elle pleurait et te serrait dans ses bras. Mais lorsqu'elle me vit, elle courut à ma rencontre. Elle me demanda alors de t'emmener dans un lieu sur où aucun mal ne pourra te trouver.

-Tu connaissais ma mère?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi elle est venue te voir?

-Sache que je suis…j'étais…la gardienne de la reine des espers. Beaucoup savait qui j'étais par mon apparence. Ta mère pensait peut-être que je pourrais t'emmener dans le palais… »

Celes baissa la tête, les images de Terra se faisant transformer en pierre refaisant surface dans son esprit. Lionel patienta avant qu'elle reprenne son récit.

-« Mais le palais n'était plus un endroit sécuritaire après l'attaque de la sorcière. Elle me confia en plus les cartes de ton père. Elle était énormément triste de se séparer de toi car elle allait se retrouver seule. Je me sentais mal pour elle mais tous savait que les partisans de la sorcière n'étaient pas morts. Ils feront tout pour sauver leur reine et ce qui viendrait à leur esprit en premier serait de venger sa défaite.

-Ma mère est-elle encore en vie, » demanda Lionel inquiet qu'elle n'ait été attaquée par un partisan de la sorcière.

-« Malheureusement je ne peux répondre à cette question car je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. »

Lionel déçu de cette réponse, soupira. Si sa mère était morte, tout espoir de connaître sa vrai famille était à tout jamais disparu.

-« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, » rassura Celes, « ta mère possédait aussi des pouvoirs magiques. Quoi, je ne le sais pas, mais je suis sûre qu'elle s'est battue toutes ses années afin d'être présente lors de ton retour. »

Les paroles de Celes lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Il se dit alors que lui aussi se battra pour pouvoir rencontrer sa mère qui doit l'attendre avec impatience. C'est alors qu'une autre question vint à son esprit.

-« Tu as dit que ma mère t'a donné les cartes de mon père. Alors pourquoi tu ne les as pas toutes avec toi?

-Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans quelques instants si tu me laisses reprendre mon récit.

Lionel ne dit rien laissant Celes continuer son histoire.

-Lorsque j'ai quitté ta mère avec les cartes et toi dans mes bras, je suis retournée vers le centre du village où un cercle formé de toutes sortes de symbole illuminait sur le sol. Au centre de celui-ci se tenait la sorcière transformée en pierre. Plusieurs personnes la regardaient en se posant des questions. Personne n'osait empiéter dans le cercle de peur de ramener à vie la sorcière. Mais lorsque je vis la complexité du sceau, je sus que seul une magie supérieure à celle de Setzer pouvait rompre le sort. C'est alors que je remarquai une pierre qui jonchait au pied de la statue. J'empiétai alors sur le cercle sous les regards horrifiés des villageois pour observer cet objet de plus près. Je ramassai la pierre et fut surprise et heureuse de constater que c'était celle où Terra était enfermée. Quelqu'un me demanda alors ce que je tenais dans mes mains et je leur expliquai ce qui s'était passé au palais. Tous me demandèrent de libérer la reine des espers mais je leur dis que seul toi pouvait vaincre le sort de la sorcière. C'était mon devoir de te protéger jusqu'à temps que tu sois prêt et l'autre monde me semblait le plus sécuritaire. De plus, je ne pouvais garder toutes les cartes avec moi si par malheur je faisais une mauvaise rencontre et que je les perdais. Donc, je décidai de confier une partie des cartes à chaque espers. Mais puisque le temps pressait et que je savais que mon chemin vers l'autre monde allait être long, je décidai d'envoyer un messager afin qu'il les donne aux espers. C'est alors que je débutai mon chemin. En cours de route, je rencontrai un orc, une bête gigantesque et hideuse. C'était un allié de la sorcière. Je réussis à contrôler son esprit pour m'enfuir, car me battre avec un enfant dans mes bras m'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de te perdre ou qu'il ne t'arrive du mal. Ne voyant plus mon poursuiveur, je croyais m'être échappée mais me trompai lorsque j'arrivai au près de l'arbre. En déclenchant le portal, le monstre réapparut et me suivit jusque dans l'autre monde.

-Attends une seconde, » interrompit Lionel, « tu veux dire qu'il y a un monstre qui se promène à Dahlias!?

-Effectivement, pendant 15 ans il y avait un orc qui vivait dans ta ville, mais je m'en suis occupée récemment.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu as attendu 15 ans?

-Je vais continuer le récit et tu comprendras. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans l'autre monde, il faisait nuit. J'étais épuisée du long voyage mais je savais que je devais éliminer cette créature. J'ai alors décidé de te cacher dans un buisson et attirer l'orc loin de toi pour l'affronter. Je commis une grave erreur puisque ma fatigue avantagea mon adversaire qui s'empara de la pierre. Je réussis à m'échapper et perdis connaissance. Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Malgré mes blessures dues au combat de la nuit précédente, je me forçai à retourner te chercher en espérant que l'orc ne t'avait pas trouvé. À mon arrivé, tu n'étais plus là. Pendant trois jours je te cherchai pour te retrouver avec une femme et un homme, tes parents adoptifs. Je me dis alors que tu méritais une enfance normale et que je veillerais de loin sur toi au cas oũ l'orc te trouverait. Pour ce qui est de la pierre, la créature ne pouvait l'utiliser puisqu'ils ne sont pas doués en magie. Ils préfèrent se battre et se cacher, ce qu'il a fait pendant 15 ans. Lorsque tu as eu 16 ans, tu étais maintenant près à connaître ta destiné. J'ai alors été à la recherche de la pierre et a affronté l'orc qui s'était caché dans une grotte souterraine. Pour ce qui est du reste de l'histoire, tu la connais déjà. »

Lionel n'en revenait pas, pendant toute sa vie il avait été surveillé par Celes.

-« Alors tu m'as suivit où j'allais et vu tout ce que j'ai fait?

-C'était mon devoir de te protéger et d'intervenir si ta vie était en danger comme lorsque Josie t'a attaqué. Je t'ai vu grandir au fil des jours et a été témoin à toutes tes peines, joies, et mauvais coups. »

Cette dernière remarque le fit rougir d'embarras ce qui fit rire Celes.

Pendant le récit de Celes, Jimmy tentait de chercher quoi dire à Miya. Il voulait la connaître et peut être même devenir de bons amis.

-« A…a…Allô, » dit-il finalement d'une voix maladroite.

-« Bonsoir, » dit Miya lui souriant.

Le garçon resta alors muet, cherchant un sujet de conversation maintenant qu'il avait commencé à lui parler. Miya attendit patiemment mais voyant qu'il ne semblait savoir quoi dire, elle fut la première à parler.

-« C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un dans cette forêt autre que des monstres.

-Ah oui? Mais tu n'as pas peur de te faire attaquer?

-Non, non. Je sais très bien me défendre. »

Elle étendit son bras devant elle et forma une flamme dans la paume de sa main. Jimmy fut époustouflé par la création de Miya.

-« Co…comment tu fais ça? C'est cool! »

Miya laissa échapper un petit rire.

-« T'as jamais vu quelqu'un doté de la pyrotechnie?

-Non! Au scout il fallait utiliser deux pierres pour allumer un feu.

-Ah ah. C'est pour ceux qui sont nul en magie cette technique. Mais qu'est-ce que les scouts?

-Tu connais pas les scouts, » dit-il étonné.

-« Non.

-C'est un groupe de jeunes qui apprend à survivre en forêt.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils apprennent à utiliser leur pouvoir magique?

-Non non. Ils ne font pas de magie.

-Donc ils sont des Al Bheds.

-Des quoi?

-Des Al Bheds. C'est des personnes qui vivent dans un désert et qui sont au dépend de la technologie pour survivre.

-Hum…non. »

Miya dévisagea Jimmy d'un ton songeur.

-Dit-moi Jimmy, d'où viens-tu?

-Dahlias.

-C'est où ça?

-C'est à l'autre bout d'un arbre. On est rentrer dans un arbre puis on est passés dans l'océan et on est descendus pour repasser dans un autre arbre. C'était plutôt bizarre. »

Miya resta muette par la révélation de Jimmy.

-« Donc…tu viens du monde où la magie n'existe pas?

-Ouais. Mais mon frère il fait de la magie lui. C'est cool, il utilise des cartes.

-Des cartes? » s'étonna Miya.

Jimmy acquiesça de la tête. Miya était perdue dans ses pensées.

-« Miya? » dit Jimmy la ramenant à la réalité.

-« Oui?

-Est-ce que tu peux me montrer à faire du feu comme toi? »

La petite fillette rougit soudainement.

-« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à mon pouvoir. Mais je ne crois pas que je puisse le faire…la magie c'est un don.

-Ah…

-Ok, vous deux, c'est le temps de dormir, » dit Lionel ayant fini sa conversation avec Celes.

Les deux enfants hochèrent de la tête. Miya se retourna vers Jimmy et chuchota dans son oreille.

-« J'ai bien aimé te parler. »

Jimmy sourit et s'étendit sur le sol. Miya fit de même. La nuit passa tranquillement sans qu'un monstre ne passe près du camp. Seul une silhouette avait rôdé parmi eux.

* * *

Qui est cette Miya? Vont-ils trouver la sortie de la forêt? C'est ce que vous allez savoir dans le prochain chapitre!

Merci d'être toujours fidèle à notre histoire. Nous espérons que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre et si vous voulez nous encourager à écrire plus vite, laissez-nous un petit review.

Magus-Sisters2


	11. chapitre 10: Trahison

Le chapitre 10 est arrivé! Magie, combats, émotions, vous allez en avoir pour votre argent!...eee…patience!

Les personnages et créatures tirés des jeux vidéos de la série _Final Fantasy _ont été créés par Square-Enix. Tout le reste vient de notre imagination, donc est la propriété de Magus-Sisters2.

Merci et Bonne Lecture!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapitre 10Trahison 

-« Jimmy! » cria Lionel.

-« J'ai rien fait! »

L'adolescent courrait après son frère et l'accusait d'avoir mangé toutes leurs provisions durant la nuit puisqu'il ne restait plus de nourriture dans son sac.

-« C'est peut-être un animal qui a sentit votre nourriture et est venu la manger », proposa Miya pour défendre son ami qui s'était caché derrière Celes.

-« Elle n'a pas tort, » supporta Celes qui tentait de calmer Lionel, « personne ne surveillait le camp hier soir. Un animal aurait pu rôder dans les environs et avoir senti nos provisions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger alors? » demanda Riki.

-« Je peux vous arranger ça! » dit la petite fille. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle s'éloigna alors du groupe.

-« Laisse, j'y vais, » dit Josie voyant Lionel qui s'apprêtait à partir avec Miya.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste? » demanda la voleuse.

-« Des champignons.

-Des champignons!? »

Josie arrêta subitement de marcher.

-« Oui. Bien sûr, il y en a qui sont pas bon pour la santé comme les blancs avec des points noirs. Ceux-là sont très vénéneux et mortels. »

Josie eu alors un petit haut de cœur pensant qu'elle aurait pu tuer tout le monde si elle n'avait pas fait goûter le champignon vénéneux à Carbuncle.

-« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais reconnaître ceux qui sont bons. Tiens, en voila un. »

Elle pointa en direction d'une petite bosse bleu pâle qui dépassait d'un arbre. Elle alla le cueillir mais s'immobilisa devant l'arbre.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Chut... »

Josie vit alors, étendue sur le sol, une sorte de félin avec de longues moustaches qui dormait.

-« C'est quoi ça? »

Le groupe était assis sur le sol et attendait le retour des deux filles. Lionel, dont la patience était de courte durée, se leva.

-« Je vais aller voir ce qu'elles font, » dit Lionel en partant dans la direction où les deux filles étaient.

-« Josie! Miya! » cria Lionel.

Il entendit alors un rugissement suivit de cris. Lionel se mit à courir pour aller sauver les filles en détresses. C'est alors qu'il vit passer Miya et Josie à côté de lui comme des fusées. Il regarda en face de lui et aperçut un coeurl qui fonçait droit sur lui.

-« Woah! »

Il arrêta sec, laissant une traîné de poussière devant lui, et fit volte face à toute vitesse. Il rejoignit Josie qui lui donna une tape en arrière de la tête.

-« Hey!

-Ça c'est pour avoir réveillé le monstre qui nous court après! »

Ils regardèrent derrière eux et virent l'animal s'immobiliser ce qui surprit les deux adolescents. Le coeurl planta ses griffes dans le sol et de l'électricité commença à se former au bout de ses moustaches.

-« Uh oh...

-Quoi? »

C'est alors que la bête ouvrit sa bouche et une immense boule d'électricité en sorti.

-« AH! » cria Josie voyant cette boule se diriger sur elle.

Lionel se lança alors sur le sol entraînant la voleuse avec lui. La boule d'électricité passa au-dessus de leur tête et explosa contre un arbre. Ils se relevèrent et reprirent leur course.

Arrivés auprès des autres, Josie grimpa dans un arbre pour échapper à la bête et Lionel sortit ses cartes, prêt à affronter le coeurl, son énergie maintenant restaurée. Quand l'animal arriva, il sauta dans l'arbre où Josie était cachée.

-« AH! Mange lui il a meilleur goût! » cria la voleuse en désignant Lionel.

-« Merci! » s'exclama ce dernier.

Lionel prit alors une carte et la lança dans les airs.

-« Aveugle le coeurl! Noirceur! »

La carte disparut et un nuage de fumé noir entoura la tête de l'animal. Celes, qui avait son épée entre ses mains, commença à courir vers la bête mais arrêta sec lorsqu'elle vit une boule de feu sortir de nul part et heurter l'animal. Puis, une deuxième et une troisième. Josie regarda alors autour d'elle afin de voir d'où provenaient les boules de feu. Elle remarqua alors Miya cachée derrière un buisson et qui souriait. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si c'était elle qui avait fait cette magie mais fut distraite par un insecte qui lui montait sur le bras. Elle secoua son bras frénétiquement pensant que l'insecte allait lui aussi commencer à cracher de l'électricité. Lorsqu'elle réussit à le faire voltiger loin d'elle, elle tourna son regard vers le buisson où la jeune fille se cachait, mais elle n'était plus là. Le coeurl la fit alors revenir à la réalité lorsqu'elle l'entendit rugire. Sentant le courage revenir en elle et voyant que personne semblait vouloir bouger, elle sauta sur le coeurl et planta son couteau dans l'animal. Ce dernier s'agita de tous les côtés pour faire tomber la voleuse. Cette dernière, perdant prise, revola dans les airs et atterrit sur Lionel. La bête chancela et s'affaissa sur le sol. La voleuse se releva et s'approcha du corps inerte. Lionel secoua sa tête et rappela sa carte qui se reforma dans sa main. Il rejoignit l'adolescente qui examinait le coeurl.

-« Est-ce que ça va?

-Bien sûr! »

Elle donna un coup de pied à l'animal et reprit son couteau. Lionel remarqua alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

-« Tu es sûr? Tu trembles un peu.

-Quoi? Tu crois que j'ai eu peur et que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me réconforter!? Ah! Fais-moi pas rire! »

Elle s'éloigna de la bête et rangea son arme, sa main toujours tremblante. Lionel comprit alors qu'elle cachait ses sentiments et qu'en vérité, elle avait été terrifiée.

-« C'était très courageux de ta part, » dit Celes à l'adolescente en s'approchant d'elle. « Je vois en toi les traits d'une bonne guerrière. »

La fille lui sourit, fière de son acte de bravoure et heureuse du compliment.

-« Où est Miya? » demanda alors Jimmy qui ne voyait pas son amie parmi eux.

-« Ici. »

La jeune fille venait d'apparaître avec des branches mortes et des champignons dans ses mains.

-« J'ai été chercher de quoi pour accompagner notre repas, » dit-elle en déposant les branches proche du coeurl.

-« On va le manger!? » dit alors Riki surpris.

-« Bien oui. C'est très bon, tu sais. »

Elle pointa alors le paquet de branches et une petite boule de feu commença à les consumer.

-« Cool, » dit Jimmy à Miya toujours impressionné par son pouvoir.

Cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire.

-« Alors c'est toi qui a lancé les boules de feu sur le coeurl, » conclut Lionel.

-« Oui. Je voyais que vous aviez besoin d'un petit coup de main.

-Merci.

-Mais je n'aurais pas été capable de réussir sans la magie que tu as faite. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un utiliser ce genre de pouvoir.

-Ah oui?

-Il est le seul capable d'exécuter ce type de magie, expliqua Celes. C'est un pouvoir héréditaire.

-Alors le pouvoir de ses parents est d'invoquer des cartes magiques?

-Oui, son père a créé ces cartes et les a léguées à Lionel.

Miya était perdue dans ses pensées et Josie la regarda du coin de l'œil, comme si elle voulait lire ce qu'elle songeait présentement. L'enfant sourit et ne posa plus de questions sur le pouvoir de Lionel. Ils s'installèrent donc autour du feu et dégustèrent leur repas.

-« On est tu encore bien loin de la sortie? » demanda après quelque temps Josie à Miya.

-« Non, » répondit l'enfant. « Il nous reste quelques heures.

-Au fait, » continua la voleuse, « tu ne nous avait pas dit que ces monstres la restaient au centre?

-Oui.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on en a vu un si on se rapproche de la sortie?

-Il s'est sûrement perdu, » conclut Miya qui commençait à être agacée par les questions de l'adolescente.

-« Je vois... »

Josie ne croyait pas ce que la jeune fille disait mais décida de ne rien ajouter, pour le moment.

Tout le monde manga a sa faim et Riki, ainsi que les autres membres du groupe venant de Dahlias, découvrirent un premier repas du monde magique. Après quelque temps, Lionel se leva.

-« Bon, on y va? » demanda Lionel qui avait fini de manger.

Ils ramassèrent leurs effets personnels et Miya éteignit le feu en jetant de la terre dessus. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Lionel utilisa sa carte Labyrinthe et ils partirent.

Miya était à la tête du groupe et les guidait à travers la forêt depuis au moins quatre heures et ils n'avaient vu aucun signe de la sortie, si elle existait vraiment.

-« Miya? » demanda alors Jimmy.

-« Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand on va être sorti de la foret?

-Je pensais retourner chez moi mais je ne sais pas encore. Ça va dépendre de ce qui va arriver.

-Ah bon.

-Pourquoi?

-Bien eee...c'est que tu vois on aurait besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans notre voyage pour nous guider...tu es vraiment bonne... »

Jimmy était tout rouge parce qu'en vrai il commençait à l'aimer et il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Elle lui sourie et lui donna un petit bec sur la joue faisant rougir le jeune garçon. Miya s'arrêta alors et fit face au groupe.

-« Je vais chercher de quoi manger. Cette fois-ci, ne me suivez pas au cas où vous réveilleriez un autre coeurl ».

Elle s'éloigna du groupe et Josie la regarda partir les bras croisés.

-« J'a trust pas cette fille, » dit la voleuse se tenant à coté de Lionel.

-« Pourquoi? » demanda alors l'adolescent.

-« Elle nous a dit que les coeurls vivaient au centre.

-Ouais et?

-T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire?

-Qu'elle allait chercher de quoi à manger? Oui.

-Non! Pas ce bout là!

-Je te suis pas.

-Argh! Elle a dit de ne pas la suivre parce qu'on pourrait réveiller un coeurl! Si elle nous guide vraiment vers la sortie, on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes avec des coeurls! Tu comprends la!?

-Elle disait juste ça à cause de ce matin, c'est tout.

-Argh laisse tomber! »

Josie abandonna sa tentative de convaincre l'adolescent voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

-« Tu fais confiance aux gens trop vite. Un jour ça va te retomber en pleine face, » dit-elle en alla alors s'accoter à un arbre à l'écart du groupe ne voulant plus partager ses opinions.

Pour une fois qu'elle essayait de s'intégrer au groupe. La fillette revint quelques minutes après avec une variété de champignons colorés.

-« J'en ai trouvé des nouveaux qui poussent seulement au bord de la foret, » dit-elle en montrant un champignon noir.

-« Tu es sur que ça se mange? » demanda Riki dégoûté par la couleur.

-« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. »

Elle en donna un a tout le monde et Josie hésita avant de le manger puisqu'elle voyait que Miya n'en mangeait pas.

-« T'as pas faim? » demanda alors la voleuse à la jeune fille.

-« Non, » répondit Miya qui n'aimait pas comment Josie la regardait. « Le repas de ce matin m'a amplement satisfait.

-Je vois... »

Elle jeta alors son champignon au sol et se croisa les bras devant le regard surpris de l'enfant.

-« Moi non plus j'ai pas faim, » conclu-t-elle.

Soudain, Jimmy tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

-« Jimmy! » Cria Lionel qui voulu aller rejoindre son frère mais fut incapable de marcher.

Peu à peu les autres ressentirent le même effet que Lionel et perdirent connaissance. Josie alla aux cotés de Lionel et tenta de le maintenir réveiller.

-« Hey! Regarde moi! » dit-elle en secouant le garçon.

-« …Josie? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?…je me sens tout étourdit… »

L'adolescent s'agrippa au chandail de la voleuse afin de garder son équilibre mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter et il glissa contre la fille.

-« Hey! Hey! Reste avec moi! » dit Josie en le secouant une seconde fois maintenant accroupit au sol.

Lionel ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Il voulut dire quelque chose à la fille mais le seul mot qu'il fut capable de lui souffler fut le mot « pierre ». Il s'endormit et Josie le secoua mais il ne se réveilla pas.

-« Je le savais! » cria Josie en se relevant et faisant face à la jeune fille. « T'as jamais eu l'intention de nous sortir de cette foret! »

Miya se mit alors à rire, son air inoffensif maintenant disparu.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux!

-La pierre bien sûr! »

Josie comprit alors ce que Lionel voulait lui dire ; il voulait qu'elle protège la pierre. Elle se précipita alors sur le sac de Lionel mais Miya l'arrêta à l'aide d'une boule de feu.

-Argh! cria Josie de douleur.

L'adolescente était assise sur le sol et tenait le coté de son ventre, là où la boule de feu avait atterri.

-« T'aurais mieux fait de manger ce champignon! »

Josie sortit son couteau et le pointa vers l'enfant.

-« Ah ah ah ah! » ricana Miya d'un ton diabolique. « Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre avec ce minuscule petit couteau. C'est à peine si tu es capable de tenir debout! »

Josie, pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas faible, se leva et chargea. Miya évita l'attaque et se mit maintenant à flotter dans les airs.

-« Tu es plus forte que je le pensais. Mais ça ne change rien.

-Tu n'as pas encore tout vu!

Josie prit alors sa planche à roulette qu'elle traînait avec elle dans son sac et la lança vers Miya qui l'évita. Mais elle n'avait pas vu que la voleuse avait également lancé son couteau quelques secondes après. Elle fut alors blessée par la lame qui avait coupé son bras en essayant de l'éviter.

-« Jolie coup! » dit l'enfant. « Je dois le reconnaître, tu es plus intelligente que les autres. Mais avec quoi tu vas te défendre maintenant? »

Miya prépara une deuxième boule de feu et la lança vers Josie qui se coucha à plat ventre pour l'éviter. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une douleur atroce à la tête et perdit connaissance. Miya se tenait derrière elle avec la planche à roulette dans ses mains.

-« Je te laisse la vie sauve, sois-en reconnaissante. »

Elle jeta la planche à roulette sur le sol et se dirigea alors tranquillement vers le sac où se trouvait la pierre. Elle la prit dans ses mains. C'est alors que la pierre illumina d'une couleur rouge vif.

-« Enfin! »

Puis elle partit mais arrêta sa course en voyant Jimmy. Elle s'accroupit tranquillement en regardant le petit garçon dormir. Elle approcha tranquillement sa main de lui et la déposa sur l'épaule de Jimmy.

-« Jimmy...je suis désolé... »

Elle se pencha et laissa un baisé sur la joue de l'enfant. Elle détourna rapidement le visage du garçon en sentant un pincement au cœur, se leva et s'enfuit.

* * *

Miya a pris la pierre! Est-ce la fin de l'aventure pour Lionel? C'est ce que vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre! Plus! Le groupe ont de graves problèmes et un nouveau personnage du monde de Final Fantasy fait son apparition!

Commentaires? Questions? Suffit d'un clic sur Review, pour que tout devient limpide, avec les Magus-Sisters2! (Réplique tirée de l'émission _Les Intrepides _modifiée pour notre cause) Mais vous comprenez le message, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un Review!

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre!

Magus-Sisters2


End file.
